Lo que anhela un niño
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Naruto siempre creyó que sabía lo que Sasuke más deseaba en el mundo, sin embargo, cuando Sasuke le protegió de aquel último ataque, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo poco que conocía al auténtico Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Qué era lo que Sasuke más deseaba en el mundo? Ahora tendría que descubrirlo si quería salvar a su mejor amigo, porque su vida peligraba.
1. Niño de nuevo

Capítulo 1: Niño de nuevo.

La explosión se escuchó en toda la villa. Los ninjas mantenían a los enemigos fuera de la gran muralla, tratando de proteger a todos los aldeanos que corrían siguiendo el protocolo hacia los refugios, sin embargo, los escuadrones de élite estaban fuera, luchando por proteger Konoha.

Como Hokage, era su responsabilidad proteger la villa y sus ANBU estaban a su lado, protegiéndole a él. Naruto miró a su lado derecho, observando a ese último ANBU que le seguía a todos lados, que mantenía el mismo ritmo que él, que jamás se separaba lo más mínimo y sonrió. Sasuke siempre sería ese ninja en el que podría confiar pese a sus errores del pasado.

Un grupo de ninjas enemigos se acercaba de frente, lo que hizo sonreír aún más a Naruto. Tanto tiempo había estado encerrado en esa oficina que un poco de acción la echaba de menos. En su mano, apareció el Rasengan pero cuando se lanzó al ataque, lo único que atravesó fue el aire, Sasuke se le había anticipado como siempre, acabando el ataque incluso antes de empezar, derrotando a todos los enemigos en un pestañeo.

Naruto chasqueó los labios al ver cómo Sasuke aceleraba y se ponía al frente, protegiéndole, porque él siempre sería así, porque ése era su trabajo y no dejaría jamás que nadie le hiciera daño.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó en susurro.

Continuaron avanzando pese a que Naruto veía el rostro de disgusto en el resto de ninjas de su escuadrón. Sasuke no volvería a ser aceptado y lo sabía, para todos era sólo un traidor, por eso se había negado durante tanto tiempo a vivir en la villa, por eso se mantenía a distancia y sólo acudía a trabajar, tan sólo como su ANBU personal. Seguramente tras terminar esta misión volvería a desaparecer en los bosques de Konoha hasta la siguiente misión. Era su mejor ninja, lo mejor que tendría Konoha, pero ellos no volverían a aceptarle.

La gente le odiaba, le consideraban un asesino, un traidor, alguien en quien no podían confiar pese que para él, Sasuke siempre sería el único en el que realmente confiaría ciegamente. Fue su rival en la academia y se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

\- Están unos metros más adelante – exclamó Sasuke con el sharingan activado – puedo verles.

\- Ve – dio la orden Naruto con una sonrisa, ganándose otra sonrisa de vuelta de ese orgulloso Uchiha antes de que su pie golpease la última rama y cogiera más velocidad, desapareciendo casi al instante.

Era una guerra, una que Naruto no estaba seguro de poder ganar y que sus tropas no comprendían. Muchos ninjas buscaban a Sasuke, muchos querían verle muerto por los crímenes cometidos, pero él le había dado un refugio pese a las dificultades que estaba teniendo en la aldea. Quizá por eso había decidido vivir fuera de ella, vivir solo y alejado, decir a todos que estaba de "penitencia" cuando la realidad era muy diferente. ¡_De nuevo solo_! Como cuando era un niño, él siempre estaba solo.

\- Rodearemos al enemigo – comentó Naruto.

\- Pero, señor...

\- Es una orden – dijo Naruto con un tono mucho más serio.

\- Sí, Hokage – comentó el ninja aunque no muy convencido de tener que abandonar su puesto de defensa del Hokage.

\- ¿Por qué todos me cuestionan últimamente? – preguntó Naruto a Kakashi a su lado.

\- Porque no entienden el motivo por el que te estás exhibiendo de este modo ante el enemigo. Podrías dejar a los ninjas a tu cargo para que libren estas batallas, sólo quieren protegerte.

\- Yo no soy como los otros Hokage, yo no voy a esconderme detrás de mis ninjas. Mi padre no lo hacía y yo no lo haré. Lucharé junto a ellos, lucharé por ellos y seguiré los pasos de mi padre.

\- Intenta no morir en el intento como él.

\- Él se enfrentaba a un demonio, yo a humanos – sonrió Naruto – y además… tengo a Sasuke de mi lado.

\- Sasuke va por libre, como siempre.

\- Sí, pero siempre me protegerá, confío en él y sabe cuál es su trabajo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando cuando tuvo al enemigo en su campo de visión. Allí se encontraba Sasuke, en medio de la gran explanada, blandiendo su espada con la derecha y haciendo unos sellos con su mano izquierda. ¿Cuánto le había costado convencerle para que Tsunade se ocupase de su brazo? ¡_Demasiado tiempo_! Tres años, tres largos años donde Sasuke sólo pronunciaba negativas a recuperar ese brazo y ahora… por fin volvía a tenerlo, completamente vendado, igual que el de Naruto, símbolo de todo lo que ambos habían vivido, una señal que les unía. Quizá la gente sólo veía vendas, ellos veían mucho más que eso. Fueron y seguirían siendo compañeros de armas, tendrían esa confianza que no muchos lograban tener el uno por el otro.

Los enemigos caían uno tras otro y para cuando Naruto llegó al campo, Sasuke ya se había ocupado de todos ellos. Eso le enfadó, él buscaba algo de acción fuera de su oficina y Sasuke acababa arrebatándosela.

\- ¿No podías dejarme alguno? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Eres el Hokage y yo tu ANBU – comentó Sasuke – acostúmbrate a que otros hagan el trabajo de campo, tú dedícate a poner firmas en los documentos.

\- SASUKE – gritó enfadado con él, pero sólo consiguió que ese moreno sacase una sonrisa de medio lado, una de prepotencia como cuando eran niños.

Para Kakashi aquello era evidente que iniciaría en una pelea entre ambos, discutirían, se insultarían y acabarían en el Ichiraku Ramen comiendo como todos los días. Era algo que ya no le sorprendía. Los había tenido desde los doce años, siempre actuaban de igual forma el uno con el otro.

La discusión de ambos se detuvo al instante cuando aquel humo blanco apareció, cuando el aire sopló como un huracán llevándose unas cuantas ramas de los árboles cercanos y levantando el gran polvo captando la atención de todos, incluida la de Naruto y Sasuke. ¡_Una invocación_! Ambos sabían muy bien que se trataba de eso, alguien había invocado una gran serpiente.

\- Ésa es toda tuya – le dijo Naruto – tú eres el encantador de serpientes.

\- Invoco serpientes, no las seduzco – comentó divertido Sasuke.

\- Como sea… haz uno de esos truquitos tuyos y dile que se siente.

\- Es una serpiente, no un perro – se quejó Sasuke – encontremos al invocador y derrotémosle, será mucho más rápido.

\- De acuerdo, tú por la derecha, yo por la izquierda.

\- De eso nada, Kakashi irá por la derecha y yo iré contigo por la izquierda.

\- ¿Te crees que no sé defenderme? – se quejó Naruto.

\- No lo sé, llevas muchos años en la oficina – sonrió Sasuke retando a Naruto – es mejor que te acompañe, gatito asustadizo.

\- Deja de llamarme así, ya no soy ese niño, crecí.

\- Y sigues necesitándome – sonrió de nuevo Sasuke iniciando la carrera hacia la izquierda y Kakashi iba en dirección a la derecha rodeando la gran serpiente que se movía con violencia por el bosque.

\- Ey, imbécil, no me dejes atrás – se quejó una vez más Naruto corriendo tras ese moreno que parecía llevarle ventaja.

Todos los ninjas trataban de enfrentarse a esa gran invocación como mejor podían, sin embargo, los heridos estaban siendo numerosos. Eso hizo que Naruto chasquease los labios frustrado y enfadado por la situación, pero al observar a Sasuke tan sereno como siempre y sin detener la carrera, continuó tras él buscando a ese invocador.

Pronto una luz resplandeciente se vislumbró entre los árboles, una luz que indicaba claramente que allí se encontraba el invocador. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a hablar cuando observó cómo Sasuke cambiaba la dirección con un rápido movimiento de su tobillo sobre la última rama y se dirigía entre los árboles hacia ese punto.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Naruto de ese maldito sharingan que todo lo veía y le hacía adelantarse a él.

Naruto cambió también la dirección en cuanto pudo, siguiendo a Sasuke que se alejaba cada vez más de él. Sabía de sobra lo que pretendía Sasuke, ocuparse de todo él solo como hacía siempre y así mantenerle a salvo a él como Hokage.

\- Serás desgraciado – se quejó Naruto, sin embargo, un par de ninjas aparecieron cortándole el paso.

Tan sólo un gesto de sus manos y las réplicas salieron entre el humo encargándose de aquellos enemigos, pasando a través de ellos para continuar la carrera tras Sasuke. Aún se interpusieron más ninjas en su camino, sin embargo, Naruto fue abriéndose paso uno tras otro, siguiendo a su compañero que no parecía percatarse de él, quizá porque sabía que aquellos ninjas no supondrían un problema para el Hokage. Puede que Sasuke jamás lo admitiese, pero estaba reconociendo su fuerza al dejarle apañarse sólo con aquellos enemigos.

Para cuando Naruto llegó hasta el invocador, éste ya se encontraba en el suelo en un charco de sangre. Sasuke se había ocupado de todo y la serpiente se tambaleaba hasta caer al suelo, derribando una gran cantidad de árboles a su paso, pero deteniendo la masacre de sus hombres. En una gran humareda, la serpiente desapareció.

Ni siquiera podía ver a su compañero, tan sólo deseaba que cesase aquello para poder ver a Sasuke. Necesitaba saber que su compañero estaba bien.

\- SASUKE – gritó Naruto entre el humo, tosiendo ligeramente mientras se movía ciegamente entre el humo, tratando de encontrar a Sasuke.

Tan sólo un empujón, eso es lo que sintió, un empujón antes de caer al suelo y ver a Sasuke encima de él empapado. Seguramente por culpa de aquella serpiente que le habría escupido algo. Sintió un poco de asco, la misma repulsión que sentía Sasuke, quien no dejaba de quejarse de aquello.

\- Menudo asco – se quejó Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió al ver que estaba a salvo, es más… le había empujado tan sólo para evitar una extraña habilidad que había lanzado con su último aliento aquel invocador, una habilidad que Sasuke había parado poniéndose en medio y que había golpeado su brazo sin ningún efecto aparente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto preocupado.

\- Sí… es extraño, creí que era un ataque contra ti pero… no ha hecho nada. Ni siquiera me duele – comentó Sasuke extrañado.

\- Seguramente no tendría chakra suficiente para lanzar la habilidad.

\- Eso será – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Y deja de empujarme y ponerte en medio, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Es mi trabajo – sonrió Sasuke – soy tu ANBU, mi deber es protegerte.

\- Yo puedo cuidar de ti también.

\- Naruto… mi trabajo es protegerte, no que tú me protejas a mí – sonrió una vez más Sasuke guardando el arma.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad. El humo se disipaba y pudo ver claramente la mano de Sasuke frente a él, sugiriéndole que la cogiera para ayudarle a levantarse. Con una sonrisa, Naruto cogió su mano y se impulsó para ponerse en pie.

Por un segundo, notó que algo iba mal. La sonrisa de Sasuke había cesado y a medida que él subía, su agarre perdía fuerza y su cuerpo se desplomaba. Aquello preocupó a Naruto, quien cogió a Sasuke antes de que cayese al suelo. Quizá esa habilidad sí había hecho algo, algo que no entendía, algo que ni Sasuke había podido prever.

\- SASUKE – gritó Naruto a todo pulmón, preocupado al ver cómo su mejor amigo convulsionaba en sus brazos.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido pero algo le vino a la cabeza, algo que le hizo incorporarse de golpe. ¡_Tenía que ir a la academia_! Incorporarse con esa rapidez hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas. Se cogió la frente un segundo con su mano, agachó el rostro y cerró los ojos intentando que todo a su alrededor se estabilizase nuevamente. Una voz llegó a sus oídos, había al menos dos personas hablando tras aquella puerta. Abrió los ojos y observó la puerta antes de ponerse en pie y tratar de acercarse a ella.

\- No lo sé, Naruto – decía Sakura con nerviosismo – jamás me he enfrentado a algo como esto.

\- Algo tienes que saber, eres médico.

\- Nunca había visto esa habilidad. Tendrás que explicarme lo que viste.

\- No vi nada – gritaba Naruto angustiado – él se tiró encima de mí. El ataque iba para mí y él se metió en medio, lo recibió por mi culpa. Tienes que hacer algo.

\- Pero no sé el qué, no sé qué habilidad puede hacer algo como esto – le dijo Sakura.

Sakura se quedó helada al ver a ese chiquillo en la puerta, observando con sorpresa a sus dos compañeros de equipo. Eran mayores y no entendía el motivo. Miró la sala hasta que encontró un espejo al fondo donde poder mirarse. Él era un niño y sus compañeros deberían ser unos niños como él, ¿por qué no lo eran?

\- ¿Por qué sois adultos? – preguntó Sasuke preocupado y sorprendido.

\- Sasuke… ¿Recuerdas lo que ha ocurrido? – preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿Lo que ha ocurrido?

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – preguntó Sakura.

\- Yo… ayer tuvimos un examen y Naruto suspendió, como siempre. Iruka le echó una bronca por eso.

\- Es peor de lo que imaginaba – dijo Sakura cogiendo del brazo a Naruto y alejándole de Sasuke para hablar entre susurros – no es sólo que haya vuelto a ser un niño, es como si no hubiera vivido nada de su madurez, ha vuelto a ser un niño completamente, hasta su memoria, sólo recuerda lo que recordaba a esa edad.

\- Está en peligro, la gente que quiere verlo muerto tiene ahora una gran oportunidad.

\- Y no puede defenderse – dijo Sakura – si es cierto… sólo conocerá las técnicas que conocía entonces a esa edad.

\- Joder… tenemos un gran problema.


	2. Protección

Capítulo 2: Protección

¡_Un niño_! Había vuelto a ser ese niño odioso al que detestaba, ese niño que al final… se convirtió en su mejor amigo, ese niño con sed de venganza que ansiaba poder a cualquier precio para cumplir su único deseo.

\- Ya lo entiendo – sonrió Sasuke con cierta prepotencia – esto es un genjutsu… ¡Muy gracioso, Itachi! Sácame de aquí ahora mismo y da la cara como un ninja – gritaba Sasuke como si su hermano pudiera escucharle.

\- Sasuke… no es lo que crees.

\- Claro que sí, Naruto jamás llegaría a ser Hokage con sus técnicas mediocres – insinuó.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – se enfadó Naruto – soy el Hokage. Cumplí mi sueño y tú… - se calló Naruto al notar cómo Sakura le apretaba el brazo para impedirle hablar.

Al mirar a la chica negando con la cabeza, se dio cuenta de algo, no podía decirle a Sasuke la verdad sobre su hermano. Era cierto que le odiaba, que su único sueño había sido asesinarle y lo había hecho… pero eso le trajo la mayor de las tristezas, le produjo el único remordimiento de su vida. Ese chico había cometido errores, muchos, pero nunca tuvo remordimientos de lo que había hecho, lo hizo motivado con que hacía lo correcto para obtener su propósito, sin embargo… matar a Itachi fue lo único con lo que siempre cargaría con culpabilidad.

\- Mierda – susurró Naruto enfadado, alejando la mirada hacia el suelo y mordiéndose el labio, sabiendo que no podía contarle eso.

\- Naruto… hay que pensar algo que hacer, no podemos dejar a Sasuke así tan indefenso. Si descubren que ha vuelto a ser un niño… irán a por él, todos sus enemigos, puede que hasta la gente de la villa que le detesta.

Una leve sonrisa se escapó del rostro de Naruto, una de incredulidad. ¡_Eso no podía estar pasando_! Su ANBU más fuerte convertido en un niño indefenso con habilidades de recién salido de la academia.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó Sakura con preocupación.

\- Por las últimas palabras que me dijo Sasuke… me dijo que él me protegería y no a la inversa, ahora supongo que me toca a mí protegerle y eso ni él se lo esperaba.

\- No… no se lo esperaría pero es lo que hay, Naruto.

\- ¿Dónde se ha visto que el Hokage proteja a un ANBU? Es ilógico – se regañó mentalmente Naruto – Sasuke tiene razón, yo no debería tener que protegerle a él.

\- Si no lo haces, acabarán matándole.

\- Voy a protegerle – aclaró Naruto muy decidido – porque puede que nunca se haya visto a un Hokage proteger a un ANBU, pero yo no soy como el resto de Hokages, yo quiero ser como mi padre y proteger a todos los de mi villa. ¿Cómo podría proteger a todos si ni siquiera pudiese proteger a uno sólo?

\- Hablando de protegerle… ¿Dónde se ha metido? – preguntó Sakura alterada al no ver a Sasuke donde se suponía que debía estar.

\- Mierda – exclamó Naruto preocupado – tengo que encontrarle.

\- Naruto… ¡_Es un niño, no un gnomo_! – le reprendió Sakura al verle mirando bajo una de las mesillas más bajitas de la oficina - ¿Dónde vas ahora? – preguntó al ver cómo salía de la oficina corriendo – Naruto…

Maldijo su suerte mientras corría por los pasillos de la torre. Al verle allí tirado entre sus brazos, pasando de adulto a niño entre fuertes convulsiones, tan sólo había pensado una cosa… llevarlo donde nadie pudiera verle, ¡a su despacho! Desde allí había mandado llamar a Sakura para que investigase sobre esa maldita técnica que le habían lanzado y que él no debería haber recibido, sólo se había puesto en medio, tan sólo le había protegido a él.

\- Maldita sea, Sasuke, no puedes salir de la torre y dejar que te vean así de indefenso – se quejaba más para él que para los demás.

Pensaba y pensaba dónde podría haberse ido Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Diez? ¿Doce? ¿Quince quizá? No estaba seguro y lo único que sabía era que odiaba a su hermano. Quizá ahora empezaba a lamentarse de no haber investigado a fondo a ese chico a esa edad. Pensaba que le conocía y ahora se daba cuenta… de que intentar meterse en su cabeza era mucho más complicado de lo que había imaginado.

Una pregunta invadió su mente: ¿cuán indefenso estaba realmente? ¿Tendría el sharingan al menos? Sabía que lo había despertado a los doce años, pero no le había dado tiempo ni a preguntarle realmente cuántos años se suponía que tenía en ese instante.

Llegó a la calle y decidió preguntar por si alguien le había visto. Debía llamar la atención un niño como él, vestido con esas ropas de ANBU que le quedaban grandes ahora mismo y, sin embargo, por más que preguntaba por ese niño sin decir su nombre, nadie le había visto.

\- Nunca fuiste bueno para seguir el chakra de Sasuke – susurró una profunda voz a su espalda.

Naruto miró hacia arriba, fijándose en aquella silueta que leía un libro erótico sentado sobre la gruesa rama de uno de los árboles.

\- Kakashi-sensei – susurró Naruto - ¿Le has visto?

\- Por los tejados. Iba hacia el centro pero no creí que debiera seguirle. No tenía instrucciones de ello.

\- ¿Aún tienes su chakra?

\- Claro que sí, es sólo un chiquillo.

\- Un chiquillo – susurró Naruto cayendo ahora en la cuenta – cómo no he caído antes, él no debía saber camuflar su chakra tan bien como de adulto.

\- No lo controlaba del todo, ya lo sabes. Sakura siempre ponía el chakra exacto, pero Sasuke y tú… os pasabais siempre, de ahí el entrenamiento de los árboles – le recordó Kakashi.

\- Gracias, Kakashi – sonrió Naruto mientras se centraba en localizar el chakra de Sasuke. Corría, podía sentir el chakra alejándose de allí – lo tengo – sonrió con mayor énfasis saliendo a la carrera tras él.

A medida que corría por los tejados, empezaba a darse cuenta de hacia dónde iba ese chico. ¡_Su casa_! Bueno… ¡_Su antigua casa_! Porque una vez se marchó, el antiguo Hokage la había vendido de nuevo, así que ya no era su casa.

\- Maldición – se quejó Naruto.

¡_Si había gente viviendo allí, se iban a llevar un buen susto_! O eso pensaba Naruto. No era muy normal ver entrar a un ninja recién salido de la academia por una casa ajena, despotricando y diciendo chorradas sobre que era su casa, que era exactamente lo que ocurriría con Sasuke.

Nada más llegar, Naruto entró por una de las ventanas abiertas, dándose cuenta de que todo el apartamento estaba vacío y Sasuke se había quedado paralizado en medio de la habitación.

\- Sasuke – intentó llamarle, colocando su mano sobre el pequeño hombro del chico, pero éste le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

\- ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

Aquello impactó un segundo a Naruto. Era complicado tener que explicarle que toda su vida había dado un giro radical. Ya no era ese chico al que las fans le seguían, ya ni siquiera era bien recibido en la villa, tampoco le verían como uno de los futuros genios del clan Uchiha o como el superviviente de la tragedia, sólo sería el traidor y un punto a batir ahora mismo. Todos sus enemigos querrían aprovechar ese momento de debilidad para matarle.

\- Yo… ya no es tu casa, Sasuke – le aclaró Naruto.

\- Deja de mentirme, imbécil – se quejó Sasuke – ayer mismo estaba aquí estudiando para ese examen.

\- Sasuke… llevas más de seis años sin vivir aquí. Te fuiste de la aldea y cuando regresaste… no vives dentro de Konoha.

\- Vale, Itachi… suficiente con la broma, devuélveme a la realidad – sonrió Sasuke casi incrédulo.

\- Sasuke… - intentó aclararle Naruto – no creo que funcione así. No es un genjutsu, es real.

\- ¿Ahora me dirás que he viajado al futuro?

\- Considéralo así si quieres – aclaró – te explicaré lo que quieras saber pero tenemos que irnos de aquí, no es nuestra propiedad ya.

\- ¿Y dónde voy a vivir? – preguntó indeciso – da igual, déjalo, buscaré un hotel.

\- Nadie te dará una habitación, no en Konoha y es mejor que la gente no sepa que eres…

\- ¿Que soy qué?

\- Bueno… un niño indefenso.

\- No estoy indefenso – endureció la mirada Sasuke, recordándole a Naruto lo pedante que resultaba Sasuke a esa edad.

\- Por cierto… ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le preguntó por curiosidad, preocupado por si no había despertado aún el sharingan.

\- Trece – dijo dudoso - ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de mi edad? Tenemos la misma… aunque tú te ves muy viejo ahora – sonrió con prepotencia de nuevo, causando cierta molestia en Naruto, quien tuvo que recordarse que sólo era un niño ahora mismo, que no habían vivido la mitad de lo que habían vivido realmente.

Naruto casi suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que por lo menos… tenía el sharingan aunque poco desarrollado. Pensaba y pensaba, algo tenía que hacer con Sasuke pero no sabía ni siquiera cómo decirle las atrocidades que había hecho, ni quería contarle lo de su hermano, tampoco sabía qué decirle para conseguir que fuera a su casa por lo menos para ponerle a salvo.

\- Debe estar ahí dentro, he sentido su chakra – escuchó a un ninja fuera de la casa.

La mirada que Sasuke había puesto era algo que no le gustó ni un pelo a Naruto. Era la típica que ponía cuando iba a enfrentarse a alguien, cuando no le gustaba algo. Al ver cómo alzaba la mano en busca de su chidori incompleto de esa edad, Naruto agarró con rapidez su mano, colocando un par de dedos entre los suyos para impedirle que crease sellos y le tapó la boca apartándole de allí, metiéndose en la casa del vecino y cerrando la puerta antes de ocultar el chakra de ambos.

Sabía que Sasuke era un cabezón, de hecho, se removía nervioso entre sus brazos, queriendo apartarse de él y enfrentarse a los que él creía eran intrusos de su casa, sin embargo, Naruto no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se fuera así sin más a una muerte casi segura. Sólo era un crío que no sabía los crímenes que había cometido en su edad adulta, que no entendía el motivo por el que podrían estar buscándole, ni el por qué Naruto iba a protegerle.

\- No hagas ruido, Sasuke, esperemos a que se marchen.

Sasuke seguía moviéndose con cierta brusquedad, pero los fuertes brazos de Naruto le retenían allí junto a él, contra su pecho. Su mano seguía siendo retenida por ese rubio que no parecía querer soltarle pero que seguía fijo en el chakra y las voces de aquellos hombres que buscaban al moreno.

Naruto entraba por la torre de interrogación y tortura. Allí, Ibiki le esperaba con el cadáver de aquel ninja que había invocado esa extraña habilidad y de la que no sabían prácticamente nada. Sakura, atenta a los pasos del rubio, le miró fijamente un segundo antes de que éste se diera cuenta realmente de que ella estaba preocupada por algo.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Nada – dijo Sakura.

\- Sé que quieres preguntar algo y no es típico de ti callarte las cosas.

\- ¿Qué has hecho con Sasuke?

\- Está en mi casa. Kakashi le está protegiendo.

\- ¿Y no ha intentado escapar?

\- Cuatro veces, al final y tras una larga charla, he conseguido convencerle para que se quede ahí hasta que descubra cómo sacarle de ese "genjutsu".

\- Le has mentido.

\- Le he ocultado la verdad, que era mejor que decirle que una extraña habilidad le ha convertido en niño. Piensa que es un genjutsu de su hermano así que le he dicho que tiene razón y que le ayudaré siempre y cuando se quede en casa puesto que hay enemigos buscándole para matarle. Aun así, es muy cabezón o lo era de pequeño, así que tendré que vigilarle para que no se vaya a por sus enemigos y menos con su mediocre poder de ahora.

Naruto miró la sonrisa que tenía Sakura en ese momento al igual que la de Ino. Era cierto que ambos se odiaban en esa etapa de la vida de Sasuke, pero también fueron los mejores amigos y en parte… Sasuke, pese a no dejarse proteger, confiaba en él y eso era importante.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Naruto hacia Ibiki.

\- Hemos traído el cuerpo del invocador. Su cerebro aún está intacto así que quiero entrar en sus recuerdos y poder hablar con él, ver qué ha ocurrido y qué es esa técnica.

\- Y cómo arreglarlo – agregó Naruto.

\- Para eso estoy aquí, Naruto – añadió Ino – voy a entrar en su mente y le haré hablar.

\- Es peligroso, ¿verdad? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Eso ahora da igual, lo importante es salvar a Sasuke – agregó Ino haciendo unos sellos con la mano.


	3. Interrogatorios

Capítulo 3: Interrogatorios

Una mano retuvo la suya en un santiamén. Tan sólo pudo abrir los ojos para ver cómo Naruto la observaba deteniendo aquellos sellos, deteniéndola antes de que pudiera entrar en la mente de aquel individuo.

\- No puedo dejarte hacer esto, es peligroso para ti.

\- No estaré sola, Ibiki vendrá conmigo. Sólo entraré a sacarle información y volveré.

\- Aun así… corres un gran riesgo.

\- Ibiki le retendrá allí dentro, es el líder de interrogación y tortura, el mejor de aquí, no dejará que me ocurra nada.

\- Pero… Sai es mi compañero, si te pasase algo no sabría qué decirle.

\- Es mi esposo, Naruto, entiende que soy una kunoichi y hago esto por mi villa, mi equipo y mis amigos. ¿Quieres saber lo que le está pasando a Sasuke? Entonces déjame entrar para interrogarle o no sabremos qué técnica utilizó en él.

Naruto soltó su agarre con lentitud, dejando finalmente que Ino terminase de hacer los sellos y entrase en su mente. Todos los allí presentes eran conscientes de lo que ocurría, sin embargo, ninguno quería hablar, dejaron que Ibiki e Ino se hicieran cargo de la situación.

Podía ver al fondo una jaula de hierro y al invocador dentro de ella, agarrado con fuerza con esos cables que parecían tensarse a la señal de Ibiki. Ino estaba unos metros más atrás, aguantando la técnica para que Ibiki pudiera hacer su trabajo. Naruto tan sólo quería saber qué le ocurriría a Sasuke, quería saber cómo ayudarle.

¡_Una risa_! Eso fue lo único que escucharon todos, poniendo la piel de gallina a la misma Ino al oír aquello y enfadando a Naruto que apretó los puños con fuerza. Ese ninja se reía de ellos, se reía de lo que ocurría y pese a que quiso acercarse y romperle la cara a puñetazos, Ibiki le dio el alto con la mano.

\- No hace falta que me lo digáis… estáis aquí por Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Qué tal le va? Casi le he hecho un favor… ahora no se acordará de los crímenes que cometió.

\- No he venido a hablar de Sasuke, sino de tu técnica.

\- Eso es un secreto – sonrió.

\- Un secreto al que llegaremos tarde o temprano.

\- Podéis intentar investigar por vuestra cuenta, tardaréis mucho tiempo y es posible que lo encontréis, para entonces… Sasuke habrá muerto.

Aquello tensó a Naruto. Sabía de sobra que Sasuke había vuelto a ser un chiquillo de trece años que no recordaba nada de lo que había vivido desde los trece hasta la actualidad, sin embargo… no esperaba que esa técnica fuera a matarle y eso le hizo preocuparse más.

\- ¿Es que creíais que se iba a quedar así para siempre? – preguntó el ninja al ver la mirada de enfado y dudas del Hokage – tienes suerte de que él se metiera en medio, realmente iba a por ti. Quitar al Hokage de Konoha habría sido una buena victoria para la guerra, pero bueno… tampoco está mal. Mucha gente quiere verle muerto así que el Hokage estará ocupado protegiendo a ese chiquillo si no quiere que lo maten antes de hora.

Naruto se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de que era su culpa que Sasuke estuviera en aquella situación, todo porque había bajado la guardia, porque le había nombrado su ANBU, porque él siempre le protegería y sus malditos ojos fueron más rápidos que los suyos para percibir el peligro.

\- ¿Cómo narices regreso a Sasuke a la normalidad? – gritó Naruto enfadado pero sólo una risa se volvió a escuchar – QUE ME LO DIGAS – le gritó esta vez aún más enfadado.

\- Supongo que puedo decírtelo, ese chiquillo está perdido igualmente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Para romperla, Sasuke debe obtener lo que más desea.

Naruto se quedó helado un segundo. Sasuke era su mejor amigo y ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que ahora deseaba. Lo había perdido todo, había vuelto a Konoha pero ni siquiera vivía en la villa. Todos sus objetivos los había cumplido y quizá… sólo regenerar su clan era lo único que le quedaba por hacer, eso… o recobrar el orgullo perdido de su clan, el honor que una vez les precedió. No estaba seguro.

\- ¿Qué deseo? – preguntó Sakura esta vez – porque es un niño.

El invocador rió una vez más ante la astucia de la joven al verse pillado. Naruto abrió los ojos, era cierto… estaba tratando a Sasuke como el actual, pero ahora tenía trece años. ¿Qué deseaba Sasuke a los trece años? Ésa era fácil. ¡_Matar a su hermano_! Y ahí estaba el problema, el gran problema por lo que ese hombre les decía e insistía en que Sasuke estaba muerto… ¡Su hermano ya estaba muerto! No podía matar a alguien que ya lo estaba, no podía cumplir su sueño.

\- ¡_Maldición_! – exclamó Naruto frustrado, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Te daré una pequeña pista, primero empezarán siendo ligeros dolores de cabeza, luego intensos pitidos que se le clavarán y puede que hasta le impidan concentrarse o escucharte hasta que no se le pasen y, por último… empezarán los desmayos, cada vez más seguidos hasta que al final… de uno de ellos no despertará – comentó el invocador entre risas – y mientras tanto… si sus enemigos se enteran de su debilidad… vendrán a matarle, aunque claro… no saben que ya está muerto igualmente – río todavía con más énfasis.

Naruto iba a lanzarse a golpearle, ya lo tenía retenido por el cuello de la chaqueta y con el puño listo cuando todo se desvaneció. Un sonido seco se escuchó a su espalda, un sonido que le asustó al darse cuenta de lo que podía ser. Al girarse, Ino estaba en el suelo, respirando con cierta dificultad debido al esfuerzo de mantener aquella técnica abierta para ellos.

\- Ino – susurró corriendo hacia ella.

\- Estoy bien – intentó sonreír todavía recostada en el suelo – sólo… es cansancio. Me pondré bien en un rato.

\- Te llevaré al hospital a que te revisen.

\- No hace falta, sólo… acompáñame a casa. Prefiero estar con Sai.

\- De acuerdo – le añadió Naruto cogiéndola en brazos para llevarla a su casa.

\- ¿Naruto? – preguntó Sakura con voz lastimera sabiendo que no se encontraría nada bien con lo que sabía ahora. Su mejor amigo se moría y tenía que encontrar la forma de cumplir su deseo.

\- Ahora no, Sakura – le aclaró Naruto algo cabizbajo.

La gente observaba al Hokage caminar por las calles con aquella chica rubia en brazos. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar pero era algo que a Naruto le daba igual, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ellos. Ni siquiera les prestaba atención, tan sólo tenía en mente llevar a Ino a su casa y volver a la suya para intentar arreglar el problema de Sasuke sin saber aún cómo lo haría.

Ino vivía en el barrio Yamanaka, un barrio precioso, lleno de flores en todas las casas. En el número cinco se detuvo, tocando a la puerta y esperando pacientemente hasta que Sai abrió la puerta con sus zapatillas de andar por casa. Su cara siguió impasible, él nunca fue bueno para mostrar sentimientos, sin embargo, no tenía esa sonrisa falsa, síntoma de que estaba preocupado.

\- Yo… - intentó aclarar Naruto.

\- No ha sido su culpa, yo le insistí – comentó Ino.

\- Espero que valiera la pena – comentó Sai cogiendo a su esposa en brazos para llevarla dentro.

\- No estoy seguro – comentó Naruto – cuídala, ¿vale? Vendré mañana a ver cómo sigue.

\- Tranquilo, sólo necesita un poco de reposo. He preparado algo de comer, enseguida se pondrá bien.

\- Lo siento, Sai.

Volvió a caminar por las calles bajo la atenta mirada de la gente y las sonrisas de los niños, niños que le señalaban con entusiasmo por ser el Hokage, pero él no tenía cabeza para hacer vida social en ese instante, tan sólo quería ver cómo estaba Sasuke. Ni siquiera llamó a la puerta para pedirle permiso a Sasuke o avisarle, simplemente abrió encontrándose con su casa completamente solitaria y oscura.

Era raro que todo estuviera así, él mismo había abierto las persianas para que la luz entrase esa misma mañana y Sasuke era bastante más ordenado y organizado que él. Si las había bajado, debía tener un motivo, alguno lógico.

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto algo preocupado, caminando por el salón y subiendo un par de peldaños hacia la parte del pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones. Finalmente lo encontró recostado en uno de los futones – Ey… ¿Estás bien? Voy a abrir las persianas.

\- No las abras – le gritó Sasuke – es mejor así.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Me duele la cabeza – dijo – no es nada más que eso, para mañana estaré bien.

\- Claro que sí – intentó sonreír Naruto aunque sabía que no iría a mejor, aquella técnica sólo iría a peor a cada día que pasase – quizá tenga algo por ahí para el dolor de cabeza.

\- Oye, Naruto… explícame una cosa…

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Por qué si es un Genjutsu de mi hermano, aún no me ha matado?

\- Quizá te aprecia más de lo que crees.

\- O quizá quiera matarme lentamente o torturarme.

\- No te hemos torturado – se quejó Naruto.

\- Verte de Hokage ya es suficiente tortura para mí – se quejó una vez más – eres un zopenco, no llegarías a Hokage ni en tus mejores sueños.

\- El Sasuke de siempre – sonrió Naruto – no recordaba lo odioso que eras de pequeño.

Naruto pensó un segundo, con trece años… Sasuke ya se había enfrentado a su hermano el día que fueron a buscarle a él, quizá de ahí era de lo que suponía que estaba atrapado en su genjutsu.

\- Oye, Sasuke… ¿Qué es lo que más deseas? – preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿Ahora mismo? Darme una ducha y que dejase de dolerme la cabeza – contestó.

Sonrió, no iba a ser nada fácil llevar a un chiquillo de trece años que había perdido todo en su vida, a un niño que sólo pensaba en venganza, en matar a su hermano y en hacerse con el máximo poder posible a cualquier precio.

\- Te sacaré unas toallas y podrás ducharte – le aclaró Naruto.

Para Sasuke todo era muy extraño, desde ver a ese Naruto adulto siendo Hokage, ¡_a__lgo que no le entraba en la cabeza como posible_!, a verle con ese ánimo demacrado. Naruto nunca había sido tan obediente y menos con él. ¡_Escondía algo_! Y era algo grande que no quería contarle por miedo a su carácter o a su respuesta. Prefirió pasar por ahora y simplemente, ducharse.

Se encerró en el baño con las toallas que Naruto le había dado. ¡_Ese dolor de cabeza no parecía desaparecer_! Estaba molesto y malhumorado, el dolor le ponía de peor humor. Se desnudó completamente y entró en el plato de ducha. El agua estaba un poco caliente para su gusto, pero prefirió no bajar la temperatura por miedo a pasarse de fría, así que simplemente, aguantó. Estar allí abajo, dejando que el agua resbalase por su blanca piel y su cabello oscuro le relajaba, pese a que la cabeza seguía doliendo demasiado.

Naruto decidió esperar en el salón. Tan sólo escuchaba el agua caer y se desesperaba sin saber qué hacer para ayudar a Sasuke. Necesitaba encontrar una solución y la necesitaba rápido antes de que esa habilidad se lo llevase para siempre, pero Sasuke era cabezón, era un crío de trece años que se creía que mataría al genio de su hermano con un chidori recién aprendido, él era… "Sasuke Uchiha", no tenía otra palabra para explicar su ego y su arrogancia. Fue entonces cuando cayó en algo… ¡El sello de Orochimaru! ¿Estaría activo? ¿Le habría puesto ya Kakashi el sello en el cuello para impedir que se activase a la mínima actividad del chico?

Sin dilación alguna, saltó por encima del respaldo del sofá y corrió esos pocos peldaños arriba en busca del baño, abriendo la puerta con sigilo para mirar en el cuello de Sasuke si estaba ese sello. Maldijo en voz baja al ver que el espejo se había empañado completamente, así que no podía verle, tendría que acercarse y era algo que en parte… le hacía sonrojarse, porque no quería molestar a un Sasuke desnudo, sabía de sobra su reacción. ¡_Debía tener cuidado, mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto_!

Ahí iba… caminando lentamente hacia la cortina del baño donde se podía distinguir la silueta de un Sasuke desnudo.


	4. Los desmayos

Capítulo 4: Los desmayos.

Paso a paso, un pie tras otro y con sigilo, así iba ganando terreno Naruto en ese baño. Podía ver la silueta de ese chico al otro lado de la cortina. Pensó que podría estar enjabonándose, pero al verle tan quieto, se dio cuenta que quizá sólo estaba bajo el agua, intentando calmarse o pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando.

La toalla estaba encima de la tapa del retrete, esperando allí perfectamente plegada a que Sasuke saliera. Él siempre había sido muy ordenado y perfeccionista, todo tenía que estar en su sitio y eso le hizo sonreír. Ellos eran muy diferentes y aún así, habían congeniado como grandes amigos pese a haber iniciado como rivales. No se llevaban bien, pero aprendieron el uno del otro y aunque les costase a veces aceptarlo, sabían que el otro era su mejor amigo.

El brazo de Sasuke se movió y Naruto observó con cierto temor cómo cogía algo de la repisa de dentro. Parecía una pastilla de jabón, pero no fue eso lo que le asustó, sino cómo resbaló en sus manos y calló por un rincón saliendo precisamente fuera de la ducha.

Al ver la pastilla de jabón frente a él en el suelo y la cortina empezando a moverse, un sudor frío recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto, consiguiendo que se lanzase como alma que lleva el diablo al suelo y tratase de refugiarse entre el suelo y los azulejos sin que Sasuke le viera. Sólo el brazo de Sasuke apareció, buscando por el suelo la pastilla de jabón a ciegas.

Si seguía así, era cuestión de tiempo que consiguiera tocar algo de Naruto, quizá su mano, o su cabello, o su nariz… tenía que hacer algo. Con mucho cuidado de esquivar la mano de Sasuke, Naruto rozó con la yema de sus dedos la pastilla de jabón y la empujó hacia la mano de Sasuke. Por suerte, todo salió a pedir de boca y Sasuke cogió la pastilla volviendo a su labor de ducharse, dejando a Naruto resoplando en el suelo.

¡_Ahora que lo pensaba_! Nunca había convivido realmente con Sasuke pese a todas las misiones juntos que habían hecho. Sí era cierto que una vez sus manos quedaron atrapadas y tuvieron que ir al baño juntos, hasta le pidió a Sasuke que le acompañase a hacer mayores pese a la cara de horror del moreno, sin embargo, convivir… jamás lo habían hecho. Sasuke siempre había sido muy reservado. Desde que volvió a Konoha, tampoco había visitado su casa aunque estuviera fuera de la Villa, era demasiado reservado en cuanto a su vida privada. Sabía que no le sentaría nada bien si se enteraba de que estaba en ese baño a su lado.

Por un segundo, su mente le transportó a aquellos años de juventud. Realmente Sasuke parecía odiarle y él había vuelto a esos días. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de conectar de nuevo con él? ¿Se lo llevaba a la sauna? ¿A las termas? ¿Mejor a una misión? Con Sasuke sólo había una cosa que funcionase, o al menos con el Sasuke de trece años ¡_Entrenar_! Pero eso era un gran problema, puesto que siempre había pensado que era más fuerte, así que no aceptaría ir a entrenar con un debilucho y no quería enseñarle de lo que era capaz ¿O podía hacerlo? Quizá hasta se sintiese peor si le mostraba cuánto había mejorado al ser mayor.

\- No puedo hacer eso – susurró Naruto al recordar la última de sus batallas.

Sasuke con el chidori, él con el Rasengan y una azotea del hospital. Aquella última discusión impulsó a Sasuke a los brazos de Orochimaru, sentirse débil hizo que buscase poder con mayor desesperación y aún se sentía un poco responsable de aquello. Quizá debió ocultar su rasengan en aquel instante, quizá debió dejarle ganar para que no se marchase, pero sólo eran adolescentes, dos rivales discutiendo. Ninguno podía imaginar las consecuencias de aquella última discusión.

Al girarse una vez más, observó con temor cómo en su precipitada escondida, había movido sin querer la perfecta colocación de la toalla de Sasuke, tirándola al suelo. Aquello no estaba en sus planes y desde luego ese moreno sabría que alguien habría estado allí y sólo estaba él en la casa, por lo que no debería deducir mucho.

\- ¡_Mierda_! – exclamó en susurros, gateando hacia donde estaba la toalla e intentando volver a plegarla de la misma manera en la que ese moreno la tenía - ¿Cómo narices la habías plegado? Hasta para plegar las cosas eres raro – se quejaba Naruto intentando encontrar la forma de plegar de Sasuke.

Vueltas y vueltas, eso era lo único que Naruto podía hacer con esa toalla. La plegaba de una forma para darse cuenta que no era la manera correcta, así que lo intentaba una vez más, y otra… hasta que escuchó la profunda voz de Sasuke a su espalda.

\- Voy a matarte idiota. Suelta mi toalla ahora mismo, pervertido – se quejó Sasuke tapándose con la cortina de la ducha.

\- No es lo que crees – le comentó Naruto sonrojado por aquello.

\- ¿Has entrado a robarme la toalla? Creía que habías madurado pero ya veo que no.

\- No he entrado a robarte nada.

\- ¿Y entonces a qué narices entras cuando estoy duchándome? – se quejó nuevamente – sal ahora mismo.

Al ver cómo Sasuke activaba el sharingan enfadado, Naruto salió corriendo lanzándole directamente la toalla a él. Puede que fuera un niño de trece años y que no tuviera oportunidad ahora mismo contra él, pero ese Uchiha y su temperamento seguía asustándole ya fuera con trece años o con treinta.

Tras cerrar la puerta, apoyó la espalda sobre ella y sonrió. Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo chico de siempre, ese chico orgulloso pero con un trágico pasado a su espalda que le había convertido en un chico frío y casi insensible. ¡Casi! Esa era la palabra, porque Naruto sabía que todo era una fachada, que realmente se preocupaba por sus amigos, hasta anteponía su propia vida a la de sus compañeros, así era Sasuke. Podían considerarle muchas cosas, pero era la mejor persona que conocía, el mejor Ninja y era su ANBU, su mejor amigo y quizá… algo más. Le admiraba, siempre lo había hecho.

Un ruido se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, un ruido que sacó a Naruto de sus pensamientos de niñez para volver a la realidad, a esa realidad donde debía encontrar una cura para Sasuke a como diera lugar, que tenía que averiguar qué era lo que Sasuke más deseaba a los trece años.

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto esperando escuchar un insulto por su parte, pero tan sólo hubo silencio - ¿Sasuke estás bien? – preguntó Naruto de nuevo sin obtener respuesta – me estás preocupando, voy a entrar ¿Vale?.

Sin respuesta, no había respuesta alguna. Preocupado como estaba, no se lo pensó dos veces y volvió a abrir la puerta, entrando como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de Sasuke.

Nada más abrir la puerta, la imagen que observó le asustó. Sasuke estaba en el suelo, con la toalla a medio poner y parecía cómo si se hubiera intentado agarrar a la cortina al ver que se caía puesto que ésta se había caído encima de él.

\- Sasuke – gritó Naruto asustado al verle desmayado en el suelo.

Supo al instante, que todo lo que aquella persona le dijo era cierto. Sus dolores de cabeza y los desmayos que se irían haciendo más frecuentes a cuanto menos tiempo le quedase, todo sucedía pero no podía hacer nada. Incluso si le hubiera llevado al médico, ellos no habrían podido hacer nada por él, así que simplemente, lo cogió en brazos, lo llevó a su habitación y trató de vestirle con algo de su antigua ropa antes de meterle en el futón para que descansase.

Allí se mantuvo durante largos minutos, observándole con cuidado y aliviándose a cada respiración que escuchaba de Sasuke. Al menos seguía vivo pero era algo que no le sorprendía en gran medida, no sería el primer desmayo que vería, pero a partir de ahí… sí podría ser el último. El tiempo empezaba a contar y necesitaba encontrar una solución a ese problema.

\- ¿Por qué te metiste en medio idiota? – le preguntó Naruto en susurros – conmigo habría sido más fácil saber lo que quería, sólo… una batalla contra ti donde acabásemos con un tazón de ramen del Ichiraku habría sido suficiente – sonrió Naruto – Tú eras el más complicado de entender, siempre fuiste demasiado introvertido. ¿Qué deseabas a esa edad Sasuke? – se preguntaba casi para sí mismo.

Tal y como estaba en aquella posición, Naruto movió ligeramente la cabeza de Sasuke para comprobar lo que había tratado de comprobar momentos antes en el baño, su cuello y ese sello que Orochimaru le había puesto a esa edad, ese sello que se descontrolaba cada vez que él utilizaba su chakra, sin embargo, el sello de Kakashi parecía estar firme y aguantando.

\- Menos mal – sonrió ligeramente Naruto – al menos el sello no te molestará en un tiempo.

\- ¿Fuimos amigos? – escuchó la voz de Sasuke en un susurro a medida que éste empezaba a abrir los ojos.

Naruto se quedó en shock unos instantes sin saber muy bien qué decirle o cómo debería reaccionar ante su pregunta, pero Sasuke seguía allí tumbado, mirándole fijamente.

\- No es como tú piensas Sasuke, si te contase la verdad… quizá no me creerías.

\- Inténtalo.

\- No es tu hermano el responsable de esto – le aclaró – tú… tú eras mi ANBU, eres mi ANBU y como tal, te metiste en medio para protegerme. Ese ataque iba para mí y no lo vi, así que lo siento, lo siento mucho Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Si era mi misión protegerte es lo que hice, no tienes que disculparte por eso pero… aún me cuesta trabajo pensar en ti como Hokage – sonrió Sasuke – eres un idiota sin ninguna habilidad.

\- Mejoré – sonrió Naruto – tú me hiciste mejorar. Así que podríamos decir que sí Sasuke, siempre fuimos rivales y amigos. Confiaba en ti para que arreglases cualquier problema y tú confiabas en mí.

\- Quiero ver cómo has mejorado. Quiero vengarme.

\- Lo hiciste Sasuke – confesó Naruto – conseguiste todo lo que quisiste y aún así… nunca te vi feliz.

\- Quizá… no conseguí todo lo que quería – comentó Sasuke intentando incorporarse.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Sasuke? ¿Qué querías? O más bien… ¿Qué deseas?

\- La venganza – comentó Sasuke – quiero ser el más fuerte, más que mi hermano, quiero aprender nuevas técnicas, cada vez más poderosas. Regenerar el honor de mi clan, vencerte – se sonrojó al decir aquello – pero si has mejorado como dices, ahora será complicado.

\- Tú y yo luchamos Sasuke y quedamos empate, eras fuerte, el Ninja más fuerte al que jamás me he enfrentado. Te admiro por eso y agradezco cada día el que seas mi amigo y mi ANBU, el poder contar contigo. Voy a sacarte de esta Sasuke, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar si no lo consigues? ¿Voy a quedarme como un niño para toda la vida?

\- Descansa ¿Vale? – sonrió Naruto – yo prepararé algo para que comas.

\- Ramen instantáneo no por favor – sonrió Sasuke.

\- De acuerdo.

Naruto desapareció por la puerta, cerrando tras él y dando un puñetazo a la pared de madera mientras se maldecía. No podía creerse que Sasuke estuviera en esa situación, que pudiera perderle en cualquier momento. Tenía que pensar algo.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se incorporó con lentitud en el futón. Todo olía a Naruto, hasta la ropa que le había puesto tenía su aroma pese al tiempo que debía haber transcurrido. Conocía esa camiseta negra con el emblema del clan de Naruto, algunas veces era la que Naruto se colocaba bajo ese mono naranja tan llamativo.

Pensó y pensó, podría ser una técnica de su hermano o puede que Naruto dijera la verdad, en cualquier caso, cuando se miraba sólo veía a un chiquillo de trece años que no sabía cómo salir de esa situación, sólo sentía odio por su hermano y desesperación, sentía soledad, porque así había estado desde que su clan fue aniquilado, había estado completamente solo.


	5. Acercamientos

Capítulo 5: Acercamientos

Sasuke miraba cómo Naruto intentaba cocinar una tortilla mientras el arroz se le pegaba en la otra olla a su lado. No pudo evitar que una risilla saliera de su rostro al ver aquel panorama. Podría ser que Naruto hubiera crecido, pero seguía igual de torpe para la cocina.

\- Deja de reírte – se quejó Naruto.

\- No puedo creerme que no hayas mejorado absolutamente nada en la cocina.

\- No es que haya practicado mucho. He estado… ocupado.

\- ¿Ocupado en qué?

\- En papeleos y en entrenar… aunque últimamente me aburro mucho. Apenas me dejan salir de la oficina.

\- Podríamos salir a alguna misión, me aburro si estoy aquí encerrado siempre – se quejó Sasuke.

\- Es mejor que te quedes aquí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… - intentó pensar una excusa Naruto para no contarle sobre sus enemigos y lo que le harían si le encontraban de esa forma tan indefensa – porque… va a llover.

\- No me asusta la lluvia – aclaró Sasuke – ya sé que tú eres un gatito asustadizo pero… no me incluyas a mí.

\- Es un no, Sasuke.

\- No eres mi padre, ni nada por el estilo. No quiero estar encerrado todo el día.

\- No vas a salir y se acabó la discusión, Sasuke – se quejó Naruto, poniéndose nervioso ante aquello. No iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada a Sasuke – ahora siéntate y cómete la tortilla.

Sasuke observó con cara de pocos amigos esa tortilla con partes calcinadas y el arroz pegado que le había puesto en el plato.

\- ¿Es que quieres matarme? – preguntó – apártate, yo cocinaré.

Motivado ante la idea de no morir en el intento de comer algo medianamente decente en la casa de ese rubio, se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a cocinar. No es que supiera hacer muchos platos, quizá cosas básicas, pero aun así, eran más comestibles de lo que su supuesto rival y amigo pretendía darle a comer.

Para Naruto, fue toda una sorpresa ver todos aquellos platos suculentos que Sasuke, a la edad de tan sólo trece años, era capaz de hacer. Mientras él se había dedicado a ir al Ichiraku ramen a comer o a comprar botes preparados, Sasuke siempre se había cuidado más al perder a su familia. Eran tan diferentes y a la vez… le notaba cerca de él. Sabía que Sasuke siempre cuidaría de él, tuviera la edad que tuviera, era su naturaleza.

Tras agradecer por la comida, Naruto se lanzó a por ella completamente hambriento, más aún al oler el exquisito aroma que desprendía. Sasuke era un gran cocinero y, sin embargo, él parecía jugar con la comida pese a que de vez en cuando, daba algún bocado. Se le notaba apagado y melancólico, quizá preocupado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Encontraré una solución, Sasuke – le comentó Naruto.

\- No necesito tu ayuda, puedo arreglármelas solo.

\- No seas cabezón y acepta mi ayuda.

\- Vale – se quejó finalmente Sasuke empezando a comer de su plato.

Estaba hambriento y no podía negarlo. Sus tripas sonaban pero eso le dio igual, porque estaba centrado en lo que Naruto comía y en ganarle, en comer más que él, algo que no pasó desapercibido para un rubio que intentó seguir el ritmo de Sasuke, comiendo a la misma velocidad y con la misma desesperación.

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos se vio, cada uno se resguardó en su habitación y, sin embargo, los dos sentían ese malestar en su estómago por haber comido demasiado en una batalla sin sentido alguno, pero una batalla que ambos echaban de menos. Aquellos días en los que Sasuke era su rival, eran los mejores que Naruto había vivido, poder revivirlos aunque fuera sólo unos días, le gustaba pese a que luego pensaba que su tiempo se acababa y entonces, venía la tristeza mezclada con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Sasuke? Necesito saber qué es lo que deseabas y no tengo ni idea. Siempre he pensado que era tu mejor amigo pero… ni siquiera te llegué a conocer del todo.

Los minutos pasaban convirtiéndose en horas, horas en las que Naruto tan sólo daba vueltas y vueltas en el futón. Podía escuchar el viento fuera de la casa. Seguramente se habría levantado tormenta. No quería prestarle atención, sin embargo, el ruido como si una ventana estuviera golpeando, captó completamente toda su curiosidad. Era extraño, porque no recordaba haber dejado nada abierto.

Al cuarto golpe decidió levantarse y echar una ojeada por la casa. Podría ser la ventana de la cocina, o incluso la del comedor. Lo extraño era que Sasuke no se hubiera despertado aunque también podría ser que tuviera un sueño profundo o que estuviera demasiado cansado como para despertarse. Naruto sonrió, porque ser Sasuke en ese instante no debía ser nada fácil, sin entender el motivo por el que todos eran adultos, sin comprender nada de lo que había ocurrido, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o cómo debía comportarse. Intentaba mostrarse tal y como era, orgulloso y altanero, pero en el fondo, debía estar asustado con la situación. Sólo era un niño de trece años.

Dio una vuelta por toda la casa, comprobando que, efectivamente, todas las ventanas estaban bien cerradas. Tan sólo una habitación era la que no había comprobado y fue entonces… cuando se asustó por lo que podía haber llegado a hacer Sasuke.

\- Maldita sea, Sasuke – se quejó Naruto – ¿Es que tengo que atarte a mí hasta para dormir?

Ni siquiera se dignó a tocar a la puerta, sabía de sobra que ese insensato no estaría y al entrar… pudo comprobar perfectamente que la cama estaba deshecha y la ventana golpeaba ligeramente debido a la corriente de aire. Ese idiota se había escapado por la ventana y a saber dónde narices se había metido a esas horas de la noche.

Entró en su cuarto con rapidez, vistiéndose con las primeras prendas que encontró y saliendo a toda prisa de la casa para ir a buscar a Sasuke. En algún lugar de Konoha debía estar ese crío. Pronto localizó su chakra. Kakashi tenía toda la razón, con trece años y pese a que no malgastaba gran cantidad de chakra, seguía gastando lo suficiente y siendo incapaz de camuflarlo. Se iba a meter en problemas y lo sabía.

No tardó en llegar al clan Uchiha, al pequeño lago del centro que ahora, se deterioraba sin que nadie se ocupase de él. Allí no entraban desde la masacre, la gente temía ese lugar, temían la ira de los Uchiha y preferían mantenerse al margen.

Allí encontró a Sasuke, sentado en las tablas de madera del muelle, con los pies descalzos colgando sobre el agua. Parecía pensativo, con su rostro igual de impasible que siempre, mirando su reflejo en aquellas aguas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto preocupado por él, acercándose a su lado y sentándose.

\- ¿Qué más te da? – preguntó Sasuke con su tono de voz de siempre. Eso le hizo sonreír a Naruto.

\- Y yo que creía que ya habíamos pasado esta fase de rivales y odio eterno – sonrió incrédulo.

\- No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí.

\- Te conozco demasiado bien, Sasuke, tanto… como para preocuparme por ti, como para estar aquí ahora mismo intentando ayudarte pese a que tú nunca te dejas ayudar.

\- Eso no es cierto – se quejó Sasuke – nadie se ha preocupado por mí desde la muerte de mis padres, nadie me ha preguntado ni una vez si estaba bien, tan sólo ven al genio Uchiha, las chicas corren tras de mí como si fuera un maldito trofeo y…

\- También perdí a mis padres, Sasuke, sé por lo que estás pasando. Tú al menos puedes recordar cómo eran, yo ni siquiera tengo eso.

\- Siempre tuviste gente que te apoyó y confiaban en ti. Puede que no estuvieran contigo todo el tiempo pero… Iruka siempre intentaba llevarte comida a casa y aunque se enfadaba por tu inutilidad con las habilidades, luego te llevaba a comer y hablaba contigo.

\- Nunca entrenó conmigo ni me enseñó prácticamente nada.

\- Quería que aprendieras tú.

\- Yo no era como tú, Sasuke, no podía hacerlo solo.

\- Lo hiciste solo, siempre aprendías solo – le comentó Sasuke con una sonrisa – y más rápido de lo que yo lo hacía. Tú no necesitabas a nadie, tenías tu fuerza de voluntad, algo que yo siempre he admirado, para mí… sólo existe la venganza, nada más. No tengo sueños, ni metas, sólo… una venganza.

\- Nunca estuviste solo, Sasuke – le dijo Naruto perdiéndose en la mirada de ese chico – yo siempre estuve a tu lado.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Sasuke al sentir aquella mano sobre su cabello, revolviéndolo como si le tratase como un chiquillo. Quiso apartarla, dándole un manotazo a la muñeca para alejarla, sin embargo, Naruto volvió a colocarla sobre su cabeza con una gran sonrisa, una que hizo que Sasuke se sonrojase ligeramente antes de sonreír con prepotencia y rendirse. Sabía que no podría contra él, siempre había tenido esa habilidad para conseguir todo lo que se proponía, para encandilar a la gente y que le adorasen.

\- Te envidio – dijo al final Sasuke – porque puede que estés solo o lo estuvieras pero… allá donde ibas, tenías la habilidad de hacer amigos, de llegar hasta el corazón de la gente y conseguir que te apreciasen. Yo nunca he tenido eso, sólo…

\- Soledad – comentó Naruto algo triste de aquello – siempre estabas solo, lo recuerdo bien y tampoco querías que nadie se acercase a ti, imagino que por miedo a perderles como perdiste a tu familia, así que te cerrabas cada vez más en ti mismo y te refugiabas en una soledad que creías era lo mejor cuando realmente, tan sólo te ahogabas más en ella. Pero yo no voy a abandonarte – le dijo Naruto posando sus manos a cada lado de sus mejillas – mírame, yo siempre voy a estar justo aquí, a tu lado. No voy a dejar que te ahogues.

La calidez de aquellas manos consiguió suavizar ligeramente a Sasuke, a quien ya empezaban a cerrársele los ojos motivado por el cansancio del día. El sol empezaba a aparecer en el horizonte, tras los árboles del otro extremo del lago, colocando sus colores anaranjados y sus brillos en ese chico moreno que cerraba los ojos con pesadez pese a intentar mantenerlos abiertos. Fue aquel instante cuando el sonrojo apareció en Naruto, observando los rasgos de Sasuke ligeramente iluminados, creando la imagen más hermosa que jamás recordaría de él. Quizá ahora era un niño… pero para Naruto, siempre sería su mejor amigo, su ANBU, ese chico al que le confiaría absolutamente todo, hasta su vida.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, observando cómo Sasuke lentamente iba cayendo hacia su cuerpo, cómo pese a que mantenía sus manos en las mejillas del moreno, éste acabó chocando su frente contra su pecho, obligándole a soltar su rostro y abrazarle. Entonces lo entendió… Sasuke significaba más para él, más de lo que estuvo dispuesto a aceptar con anterioridad.

\- Voy a protegerte, Sasuke – susurró Naruto rodeando con una mano su pequeña cintura y con la otra su cabeza impulsándola más hacia su pecho – no dejaré que te ocurra nada.

\- Ahí está – escuchó el grito de una persona, un grito que hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos ante aquel sobresalto afilando nuevamente aquella mirada que Naruto había conseguido aplacar.

\- Yo me encargo – dijo Naruto, pero Sasuke ya se estaba poniendo en pie pese al cansancio.

\- Yo no necesito que nadie me proteja – se quejó Sasuke buscando en su pierna unas armas que no tenía, pero que no le impidió mantener su arrogancia en pie.

Los ninjas que venían en su busca sonrieron al escucharle. Imaginaban que Sasuke nunca se rendiría con facilidad. Habían escuchado rumores por ahí, rumores que decían que había interceptado un ataque hacia el Hokage. Ellos le creían herido y débil, pero cuando los rumores se incrementaron… no podían creerse que hubiera tanto loco suelto intentando convencer a los demás de haber visto un Sasuke con la edad de trece años. Aquello tenían que comprobarlo en persona, porque si era así, la oportunidad de matarle venía en bandeja de plata. Ahora podían darse cuenta de que no estaban locos, era cierto que Sasuke tan sólo era un crío frente a ellos.

\- Aléjate, Sasuke – frunció el ceño Naruto al ver los emblemas de esos ninjas – no puedes vencerles, no como estás ahora.

\- Cállate – le sermoneó Sasuke – puedo con ellos.

\- No entiendes nada, Sasuke, no son ninjas normales, no están aquí por mí sino por ti.

Aquello pareció trastocarle. Naruto le había dicho que él ANBU del Hokage, que debía protegerle. ¿Para que iban a ir a por el ANBU teniendo al Hokage frente a ellos? Sin embargo, Naruto no parecía querer explicarle nada en ese momento.

¡_Dolor de cabeza_! Eso era lo único que sentía Sasuke en aquel momento, un molesto dolor que cabeza que empezaba a aumentar hasta llegar a un pitido que le desorientaba.

\- Sasuke – le llamó Naruto al ver cómo éste se cogía la cabeza preso del dolor.


	6. Malos entendidos

Capítulo 6: Malos entendidos.

Todo era confuso para Sasuke, no conseguía darle una explicación al motivo por el que le buscarían a él si tan sólo era un crío de academia. Tan sólo había hecho una misión fuera y Zabuza había muerto, así que era imposible que se hubiera ganado muchos enemigos con tan sólo esa misión.

\- Sasuke – habló Naruto intentando captar su atención.

\- Estoy bien – le dijo algo enfadado, todavía con el dolor de cabeza muy presente.

\- No, no lo estás.

\- Estoy perfectamente.

\- Te duele la cabeza.

\- Y aun así puedo destrozar a estos tipos – sonrió con supremacía como siempre hacía ante sus enemigos. Sintiéndose mejor que cualquiera, algo típico en él que hizo sonreír a Naruto. Seguía siendo el mismo terco y orgulloso de siempre.

Conocía a ese moreno y sabía de sobra que él jamás se rendiría, no sin luchar, no sin demostrarles de lo que era capaz. Con aquello en mente y tratando de protegerle, Naruto se metió en medio.

\- Yo me ocuparé de ellos – dijo con total seguridad.

\- Ni de coña, son míos – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Maldito cabezón – se quejó Naruto.

Quiso frenarle, pararle antes de que se metiera en un lío, sin embargo, ni siquiera él recordaba lo rápido que podía ser Sasuke a esa edad. Tras practicar con Kakashi para el examen, su velocidad había igualado a la de Lee o al menos… estaba muy cerca de hacerlo si no lo había logrado.

Un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eso fue el poco tiempo que tuvo Naruto para intentar interponerse y, en cambio, no pudo hacerlo, viendo cómo el chidori de Sasuke había levantado una gran humareda debido a la velocidad que había conseguido coger en ese pequeño tramo.

Esperó a que todo se disipase pese a que su corazón latía a mil por hora debido a los nervios de no saber qué estaba ocurriendo al otro lado. Abrió los ojos en cuanto el humo empezó a desaparecer para ver cómo uno de los ninjas enemigos sonreía y tenía cogida la muñeca de Sasuke, quien apagaba las chispas del chidori sin desarrollar todavía y fruncía el ceño algo frustrado.

\- Tenían razón, no se parece en nada a la fuerza que tenía de adulto – sonrió el ninja preparando el puño para golpearle, sin embargo, Sasuke se movió con rapidez atacando con sus piernas a las del rival y derribándolo, consiguiendo que soltase su muñeca y poner distancia entre ellos.

Quizá aquellos ninjas pensasen que Sasuke se rendiría al haber sido detenido la primera vez, pero lo único que tuvo claro Naruto fue que no conocían al mismo Sasuke que él conocía. Ese chico era terco y le encantaba mostrar su gran orgullo. Un Uchiha jamás perdería ante cualquier ninja, en realidad… no perdería ante nadie.

Quería ayudarle, sin embargo, sabía que Sasuke jamás le perdonaría si intervenía cuando todavía podía pelear. Le dejó a él, observando desde una distancia prudencial, listo para entrar al combate si ese chico le necesitaba, pero dándole su espacio. Conocía demasiado bien a Sasuke Uchiha.

\- No puede ganarnos un crío de trece años – se quejó uno de los enemigos al ver a Sasuke.

\- Sigue siendo ese crío macabro que terminó con su hermano – se quejó otro consiguiendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos ante su comentario y cesase un segundo en sus ataques.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Sasuke antes de gritar - ¿QUÉ NARICES HAS DICHO?

\- Sasuke… - intentó intervenir Naruto a su espalda al verle alterado, cogiéndose una vez más la cabeza que volvía a dolerle – cálmate, Sasuke.

\- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Qué está pasando con lo de mi hermano?

\- Yo… cálmate y te lo explicaré, ¿vale?

Uno de los enemigos atacó con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, con la desesperación de que un crío pudiera estar enfrentándole y manteniéndole a raya, tan sólo un crío de trece años, aunque no era un crío cualquiera, era un Uchiha, uno de los clanes más poderosos del mundo Ninja.

Naruto no perdió más tiempo, observando cómo el cuerpo de Sasuke caía y no podría defenderse de aquello. Llegó a tiempo a coger el cuerpo de Sasuke antes que tocase el suelo y detener con una sola mano el puñal y el puño que el otro ninja lanzaba hacia ese moreno.

¡_Dolor_! Sentía el dolor en su mano, atravesada por aquel kunai pero le daba igual. La sangre impregnó su venda y gotas empezaron a caer sobre las plantas bajo sus pies. Todo se teñiría de rojo, pero no sería su sangre, sino la de aquellos ninjas que habían osado tratar de matar a la única persona que le importaba de verdad.

Al ver cómo ese chakra naranja empezaba a rodear el cuerpo del Hokage, el ninja trató de soltarse, sin embargo y pese al intenso dolor, Naruto se negó a soltar su puño, dejando el kunai clavado en su mano y liberando todo el poder del Kyuubi, todo el poder que no pensaba contener cuando se trataba de proteger a Sasuke Uchiha. Tan sólo una explosión se hizo presente, una explosión que se escuchó en toda la aldea, que levantó la mayor de las humaredas pese a que nadie sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en el abandonado clan Uchiha.

La toalla estaba seca, por lo que Naruto la recogió de su frente y se la llevó hacia el baño para volver a mojarla. Estaba preocupado por Sasuke, era el segundo desmayo y puede que se despertase de nuevo pero… ¿Cuántos desmayos tendría antes de no volver a abrir los ojos? Eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba a Naruto, eso… y saber que tendría que contarle muchas cosas que ese niño desconocía, cosas nada buenas de su vida y todo… gracias a los bocazas de esos ninjas a los que se había enfrentado.

Al volver a la habitación, Sasuke estaba despierto e incorporado, mirando la venda de su brazo, algo sucia por la pelea, pero que Naruto no había querido quitarle. Esa venda era algo de lo que Sasuke nunca había querido hablarle y prefería mantenerlo en secreto, así que simplemente, intuyó que era algo importante para él, al menos… para el Sasuke adulto.

\- Sasuke – intentó sonreír Naruto al verle bien.

\- No te acerques más – le comunicó Sasuke al ver cómo intentaba acercarse a él – se acabó el jugar a los secretos, Naruto… necesito que me cuentes todo.

\- No puedo contártelo, Sasuke, lo siento.

\- CUÉNTAMELO – le gritó sacando a Naruto de su estado sonriente – era mi vida, mi maldita vida así que empieza a contarme qué está ocurriendo.

\- No fue nada importante, Sasuke, sólo… mentían.

\- Deja de mentirme. Estoy harto de que todos intentéis protegerme u ocultarme las cosas. Puedo asumir que los demás lo hagan, pero no tú, Naruto. Si alguna vez fuimos amigos y te importa nuestra amistad o rivalidad, serás sincero conmigo.

Naruto suspiró ante aquello. Era el Sasuke que él conocía, ese chico con carácter que quería enfrentar cualquier cosa. No estaba seguro que estuviera completamente bien como para afrontar algo así en un momento como ése.

\- Tú… cumpliste tu sueño, Sasuke, mataste a tu hermano con dieciocho años pero… no es como tú te piensas. Si creías que obtendrías la paz con eso, sólo obtuviste culpabilidad, decepción y arrepentimiento.

\- No es cierto. Yo odio a mi hermano.

\- Y le odiaste lo suficiente hasta que conseguiste tu objetivo. Él nunca te contó la verdad pero el día que te enteraste, el dolor se apoderó de ti y no volviste a ser el mismo. Juraste vengarte de Konoha y al final… después de que la gente te manipulase, conseguí finalmente llegar a ti. Sólo quería salvarte, Sasuke, y logré que volvieras, logré que fueras mi ANBU pese a que no te gusta esta villa. Lo entiendo, sé todo lo que hicieron contra tu clan y puedo comprender tu dolor.

\- ¿Qué hicieron? – preguntó Sasuke confuso.

\- Tu hermano era un doble espía, aniquiló a tu clan con algo de ayuda, pero sí… lo hizo porque querían rebelarse contra la villa, iban a morir muchos. Él hizo un pacto para que te salvasen a ti a cambio… él se volvió un traidor, un criminal clase S con tal de salvar a su villa y a ti. Una historia que pocos saben y que yo he intentado que se sepa como Hokage que soy, porque él no merecía ese destino ni tú tampoco. Vi tu sufrimiento durante años, he visto cómo visitas una tumba vacía donde sólo está su nombre. Le prometí que siempre cuidaría de ti y no me he arrepentido de eso nunca ni lo haré. Eres mi mejor amigo, Sasuke, la persona en quien más confío.

\- Eres un mentiroso, los amigos no se ocultan algo así. ¿Por qué me persiguen a mí si tú eres el Hokage?

\- Fuiste un criminal Clase S, un traidor de la villa. Mataste a mucha gente, Sasuke, muchas villas quieren verte muerto. Ni siquiera vives dentro de Konoha, no sé el motivo, tampoco he visto nunca tu casa, no me dejas ir pero…

Sasuke se levantó del futón donde estaba y buscó en el armario parte de sus armas, siendo observado por un Naruto que intentó dar un par de pasos hacia él, pero que fue frenado en seco por el grito de Sasuke.

\- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí, ya has hecho bastante.

\- Sasuke, por favor, sólo intento protegerte.

\- No necesito que me protejas. Tú ya has hecho bastante por mí, lo único que haces es ocultarme cosas y eso no lo hacen los amigos. Yo nunca te he ocultado nada.

\- Mentiroso – le dijo Naruto – intentaste ocultarme ese sello de Orochimaru.

\- Siempre supiste que lo tenía – le gritó Sasuke.

\- No querías decirme lo que te dolía cuando te lo pusieron, ni cómo se descontrolaba.

\- Pero lo veías, no me hacía falta hablar contigo y creí que lo entendías. Lo nuestro nunca fueron las palabras y aun así… te admiraba y confiaba en ti, pero tú… tú sólo intentas protegerme ocultándome las cosas en vez de contármelo y tratar de arreglarlo juntos, como siempre hacíamos.

Naruto se paralizó ante aquello, sintiendo un toque solitario en las palabras de ese chico. Era cierto, ellos siempre habían hablado todo, se habían entendido. Quizá se insultaban, se metían el uno con el otro pero al final… lo arreglaban juntos. Ahora… Naruto intentaba arreglar esto en solitario y eso hacía que Sasuke se sintiera fuera de su equipo.

\- Lo siento – confesó Naruto – no lo había visto así.

\- Déjame en paz, al final… siempre me toca arreglar las cosas por mi cuenta. Ni siquiera sé por qué empecé a confiar en ti. Sólo eras un tonto. ¿Por qué creí que me entenderías? – sonrió casi con incredulidad – eres igual a los demás, ocultándome cosas sólo porque piensan que así me protegen. Qué idiota he sido.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Naruto dejó que Sasuke se marchase por la ventana. Necesitaba estar sólo y aunque quería ir tras él y protegerle, no podía hacerlo, no ahora mismo sin tener algo firme que contarle, sin poder explicarle que en realidad… no era sólo su amistad, sino… que le amaba. Le amaba demasiado y había tardado años en darse cuenta de eso. Siempre se excusó en algo, en que le gustaba Sakura, en que Sasuke era idiota, en que no le quería en su equipo, en realidad… le admiraba. Se excusó en que le perseguía para traerlo de vuelta por Sakura, cuando no era así, le persiguió porque le amaba, porque era su mejor amigo y no aceptaba el hecho que le abandonase y entonces… lo supo… supo lo que Sasuke deseaba a esa edad, sabía lo que ese chico necesitaba entender y saber para poder salvarle.

\- Te perseguiré toda la vida si es necesario, Sasuke – endureció la mirada Naruto – pero tú, nunca estarás solo porque yo soy el único que te entiende, soy el único que siempre luchará por ti y confiará en ti, yo soy el único que te amará por encima de cualquier cosa que hagas o digas con esa hiriente lengua que tienes. Jamás caerás de nuevo en la oscuridad, porque yo seré tú luz – se quejó mirando la ventana una vez más antes de salir por ella tras ese chico.


	7. La soledad

Capítulo 7: La Soledad.

¡_Su hermano estaba muerto_! Eso era lo único que Sasuke tenía en la cabeza en ese instante. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Con dieciocho años le había matado? ¿Se arrepentía? Eso le había dicho Naruto, que habían jugado con su hermano, que era un maldito mentiroso que jugó también con él, que prefirió que le odiase a contarle la verdad.

¿Qué era lo que sentía en ese instante? ¡_Que todo el mundo le mentía_! Siempre había sido así desde niño. Todos preferían a su hermano, todos disimulaban que les importaba él cuando no era así, sólo miraban al genio Uchiha. Hasta en la academia era igual… no podía competir contra Itachi. Se esforzó como nadie para poder alcanzar a su adorado hermano y lo único que consiguió… fueron mentiras y más mentiras, hasta Naruto se había sumado ahora a ese club de mentiras, ocultándole cosas, sin poder confiar en él. Al fin y al cabo… siempre estaría solo. Ése era su destino.

No sabía dónde ir, estaba cansado, se sentía completamente solo y no tenía ni idea de todo lo que se suponía que había vivido y que nadie le contaba. Ni siquiera Naruto estaba dispuesto a hablar con él con la verdad por delante, aclarándole todas sus dudas. Al final, decidió ir al único lugar en el que se sentía seguro, el templo Uchiha en el bosque de las afueras de Konoha.

Poca gente sabía el sendero para salir de la villa e ir a ese templo, de hecho, pensaba que sólo los de su clan tenían acceso a esa información. Ahora ya sólo quedaba él.

Recorrió aquel solitario sendero del que ya las hierbas se estaban apoderando. Nadie lo cuidaba, no quedaba ningún Uchiha para hacerlo. Seguramente el templo estaría igual de descuidado, pero aun así, necesitaba ir allí, era lo único que se mantenía igual en su memoria, el único lugar que realmente recordaba como seguro para él.

Era cierto… todo el exterior estaba descuidado, sin embargo, extrañamente… el templo parecía bien cuidado y eso no encajaba en lo que Sasuke imaginaba de cómo se lo encontraría. Podría ser que alguien lo hubiera encontrado, que lo hubiera reparado y cuidado, podría haber algún ocupa en su interior y pese al riesgo, se adentró a ir, porque era su lugar, porque era su templo, porque no permitiría que nadie lo ocupase. Al entrar, descubrió enseguida quién era el ocupa… ¡_Él_!

Reconocía perfectamente algunas cosas de allí, la fotografía que se hizo hacia unos días según él con su equipo, pero que según Naruto… se habría hecho hacía años. Las mantas eran las mismas que su madre había cosido para él de niño y no podía negarlo… él había estado viviendo allí por lo bien cuidado y ordenado que estaba todo. Casi parecía un hogar.

\- Así que es cierto – susurró - ¿Qué no me estás contando, Naruto? ¿Por qué vivo fuera de Konoha? ¿Por qué vivo aquí solo?

Una cosa estaba clara… una parte de su vida no la recordaba, porque no sabía cómo había terminado viviendo allí, no recordaba haber arreglado ese templo, ni haberse mudado de su antiguo apartamento. Para él, el tiempo no había transcurrido y a la vez, al ver las diferencias de edades, la diferencia en todo el ambiente, se daba cuenta de que había cambiado demasiado.

Caminó por la tarima, consiguiendo sacar ese leve chirrido de la madera bajo sus pies. Algunas de las tablas se estaban pudriendo por la humedad y debería cambiarlas, sin embargo, por ahora resistía y eso era lo único que le importaba. Se colocó junto al futón que su madre le había cosido y cogió la fotografía de su equipo que estaba apoyada en el suelo al lado de la almohada.

Le habría gustado decir que miraba el conjunto, pero no era así. Él estaba allí, con cara enfadada, la misma que siempre tenía, pero Naruto, él le miraba con rostro enfadado también, seguramente habría intentado ganarle en algo, siempre intentaba ser mejor que él pero fallaba en el intento. Estaría molesto por algo. Casi gruñía, enseñando sus dientes hacia él y eso hizo que Sasuke sonriera.

Era cierto que siempre vio a Naruto como un patán, un inútil y luego al tenerle en el equipo, todo cambió. Fue su compañero, su mejor amigo y rival, pero fue mucho más que eso. Por él era capaz de dar su vida incluso olvidándose de su venganza hacia su hermano. Dos veces estuvo a punto de morir por él y dos veces, se habían besado por accidente. En el fondo, sabía que sentía algo, algo más allá de la misma amistad, de la hermandad que sentían.

Ambos conocían el dolor de la pérdida, la soledad de no tener una familia, los dos compartían el mismo dolor, pero lo que Naruto no entendía era que Sasuke tenía un dolor más, la venganza que le carcomía por dentro y que no le dejaba centrarse en nada más. Ahora que le había dicho lo de Itachi y que intentaba no pensar en él, Sasuke se daba cuenta de cuál era ese segundo deseo que tenía de joven. Era Naruto, era olvidarse de su soledad, quería ser como él, tener amigos, gente en quien confiar, gente que le quisiera, sin embargo… seguía solo.

Sus ojos captaron al instante aquella bandana que no era suya. Estaba algo sucia y él jamás permitiría tener algo suyo en esas condiciones. Al tomarla en las manos, supo de quién era aquello.

\- Te la quedaste al final – escuchó la voz de Naruto a su espalda – cuando me cambié la bandana azul de la academia por la nueva negra. La dejé en mi casa guardada pero… cuando regresaste a Konoha, un día que viniste a cenar a mi casa, me preguntaste si te la podías quedar como recuerdo. No supe decirte que no – sonrió Naruto – así que te la llevaste.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? Nadie conoce este sitio.

\- Tu chakra… es inestable. Lo siento, no he cumplido mi promesa. Te prometí jamás venir a tu casa pero aquí estoy. Creí que venías a rezar o algo a tus ancestros, ahora veo que estabas viviendo aquí.

\- No sé lo que estaba haciendo aquí.

\- Lo entiendo. Todo es un caos para ti y… yo no te he ayudado en nada. Me ha costado entender el motivo y lo lamento de verdad. No quería causarte más daño. Es cierto que éramos un equipo, nos lo contábamos todo y en batalla ni siquiera nos teníamos que hablar para entendernos. Ahora sé lo que estabas buscando, Sasuke. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de tu soledad.

\- No sabes nada de mí.

\- Los dos pasamos por lo mismo, los dos sin padres pero… aunque quise verlo de igual forma, no lo era. No puedo entender el dolor de saber lo que sientes, tus padres fueron asesinados mientras que los míos eran héroes que salvaron a la villa. Tú viviste la felicidad de una familia y te la arrebataron, yo jamás lo viví, no pueden quitarme algo que nunca tuve. Por eso… lamento no haber entendido tu odio, ni tu venganza, no haber sabido sacarte de tu soledad, pero ahora sé lo que sientes y aunque no lo he vivido, puedo ayudarte con tu soledad. A mí no me perderás jamás – sonrió Naruto – por eso te convertiste en mi ANBU, por eso me protegías de niño, no querías perderme como perdías a todos los que te importaban, por eso eras tan reservado conmigo, tan cauteloso con lo que decías, por eso me mantenías a cierta distancia. No querías que identificase tu dolor.

Sabía que Sasuke le estaba escuchando pese a que seguía absorto en todo lo que había en aquella sala. Tantas cosas captaban su atención, cosas que seguramente creía no haber visto nunca pero que en realidad, eran suyas.

\- No recuerdo nada de lo que hay aquí – dijo finalmente mirando su espada.

\- Es tuya – comentó Naruto al ver cómo la cogía entre sus manos – nunca te separas de ella.

\- Me duele la cabeza y no entiendo nada. Ni siquiera sé por qué me buscan, por qué me odian tanto. ¿A tantos maté?

\- Sí, Sasuke. No pude evitar que te marchases con Orochimaru, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo harías. Habíamos discutido ese día y estabas enfadado conmigo, lo lamento de verdad, quizá si no hubiera entrado en tu juego, si no hubiera peleado contigo… tú no te habrías marchado.

\- No me fui por tu culpa, de eso estoy seguro.

\- No puedes estarlo porque no lo recuerdas – gritó Naruto.

\- Puede que no lo recuerde pero no es lo que sentía por ti. No sentía odio hacia ti, tú no me empujarías a hacer algo así, lo haría para completar mi venganza porque eso era lo único que me importaba o eso creía… ahora que me has contado lo de mi hermano y trato de entenderlo… me doy cuenta de que había un sentimiento más al fondo, uno que no me había dado cuenta de que existía porque era una sombra de mi venganza.

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto al ver cómo colocaba sus manos sobre sus oídos, intentando evitar ese pitido de nuevo.

\- Joder – susurró Sasuke – cada vez es más fuerte y…

¡_Preocupación_! Eso era lo único que sentía Naruto, preocupación por ese chico que en breve, se derrumbaría como había hecho las anteriores veces. Se acercó a él, cogiendo con una mano su cintura y con la otra el cuello de su camiseta, acercándole a él hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto. Ahora se daba cuenta Naruto de lo que era ese sentimiento entre ambos al que jamás pusieron un nombre.

Sus labios se movieron con cierta timidez pero con decisión. Era cierto que jamás esperó besar a Sasuke, menos en aquella situación pero… aunque le daba vergüenza, también lo deseaba. Al separarse de él, observó los ojos sorprendidos de ese moreno, que le miraba con cierto rubor en las mejillas. Tan sólo era un niño de trece años que no entendía nada y a la vez, lo entendía todo en ese instante.

\- Yo siempre estaré contigo, no vas a perderme. Yo me llevaré tu soledad.

\- No puedes llevártela.

\- Claro que puedo. Tienes miedo de perder gente y por eso eres tan introvertido, por eso te alejas de todos, pero a mí no puedes alejarme. Te convertiste en mi ANBU y ahora entiendo el motivo, ahora entiendo por qué siempre estabas a mi espalda protegiéndome. Yo soy importante para ti y aunque no lo digas con palabras, lo siento y lo demuestras con actos.

\- Yo… - intentó hablar Sasuke pese a que las palabras se le quedaban en la garganta – me duele, me duele mucho la cabeza – comentó finalmente notando cómo sus piernas fallaban.

Pese a que Naruto lo tenía sujeto, no pudo impedir que sus ojos se cerrasen y su cuerpo dejase de sostenerse. Como un peso muerto cayó sobre sus brazos. No podía negar que aquello le asustó, más al observar que estaba dejando de respirar.

\- No, ahora no, Sasuke – casi gritó Naruto pese a que ese chico ya no podía escucharle – no me hagas esto ahora, dime que acerté en lo que querías, no puedes morirte ahora, vamos, Sasuke – gritó aunque nada sucedió.

Con la mano tras la cabeza de ese moreno, Naruto lo impulsó hasta que su frente chocó contra su pecho. Nunca imaginó que le vería morir, ni siquiera lo había pensado ni una sola vez. ¡_Sonaba extraño_! Pero así era, aunque vivían en un mundo hostil, lleno de enemigos que intentaban asesinarles, nunca esperó ver morir a Sasuke. Él era un Uchiha, el ninja más fuerte que conocía, el más táctico, nunca bajaba la guardia pero él le había hecho bajar su guardia, por su culpa estaba en esa situación, porque él le había protegido.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlas. Quizá tampoco quería hacerlo. Tan sólo se quedó allí sentado en el suelo, con el cuerpo de Sasuke entre sus brazos, empujando su rostro contra su pecho como si eso sirviera de algo. Tan sólo el llanto llenó aquella habitación, el llanto y la culpabilidad. Él fue el responsable de su muerte, él era su debilidad y le había dejado morir, no había llegado a tiempo o se había equivocado en lo que deseaba ese chico.


	8. Una luz

Capítulo 8: Una luz.

Todo estaba tenso. El silencio del pasillo tan sólo era roto por las piernas impacientes de Naruto, que se movían incesantemente sin poder asimilar la noticia. Por mucho que todos intentasen animarle y sacarle de ese shock, no podía hacerlo, tan sólo tenía en su mente la imagen de Sasuke en el suelo, sin respirar, sin moverse en absoluto. No quería decir la palabra muerto, se negaba a admitir que estaba muerto pese a que todos los que estaban allí intentaban hacerle entender que no podía hacer nada.

Sakura salió de la habitación, cerrando las persianas y la puerta, evitando que la gente pudiera ver el cuerpo de su antiguo compañero de equipo, evitando que Naruto le viera. La chica se acercó hacia Naruto, colocando la mano sobre su hombro en un intento por animarle pese a que sabía era algo imposible. Tan sólo lágrimas salían de sus ojos, lágrimas que intentaba ocultar echando su flequillo hacia delante, agachando el rostro hacia sus rodillas mientras apretaba sus dedos entrelazados.

\- No he podido… - sollozaba Naruto – creí que era eso, creía que le entendía.

\- No puedes atormentarte por esto, Naruto, Sasuke era muy complicado y demasiado reservado. Nadie habría podido atravesar su coraza.

\- Yo tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo, le prometí que siempre le salvaría de su oscuridad y he fallado.

Todos se encontraban allí, en silencio, haciendo acto de presencia por no dejarle solo aunque ninguno sabía qué decirle en un caso como ése. Lo había intentado todo, pero eso no bastaría para él, no, porque había fallado y era la única misión que él jamás se perdonaría fallar.

\- Maldita sea – gritó Naruto agachando más su rostro hacia sus manos, apretándolas con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas caían al suelo.

Kakashi, que observaba la escena desde el otro lado, mantuvo el silencio. Él había perdido a muchos de los suyos, compañeros, amigos, para Naruto… ese sentimiento aún era prácticamente desconocido, no había perdido a tantos como para entender algo así, no sabía cómo superar eso y quizá… nunca se superase, pero tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Así era el mundo Ninja, un mundo cruel donde te arrebataban lo que más querías.

Decidió entonces entrar para despedirse del cuerpo de Sasuke. Sin mediar palabra con ninguno, abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró a ella. La sábana cubría su cuerpo y, en cambio, algo le parecía extraño. Esperaba encontrar a un Sasuke de trece años, un niño y, sin embargo, esa figura parecía más alta de lo que sería un niño.

Se acercó hasta la camilla y con una ligera duda, tomó la sábana destapando el cadáver de ese moreno, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse al Sasuke de siempre, al adulto. Quizá la técnica había dejado de hacer efecto una vez había fallecido, no estaba del todo seguro, sin embargo, ver cómo el pecho se movía ligeramente le hizo estremecerse. Sacó uno de sus kunais y lo colocó bajo su nariz, esperando y observando con cierta esperanza cómo se impregnaba de ese vaho propio de la respiración.

\- Joder – susurró Kakashi saliendo corriendo de allí para avisar a Sakura.

Todos le observaron al venir corriendo, al escuchar cómo llamaba a Sakura con esa voz que indicaba claramente que ocurría algo. Naruto levantó la vista por primera vez, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos pero sorprendido de las últimas palabras que Kakashi pronunció.

\- Tienes que venir, Sakura, creo que está vivo. Además… su cuerpo ha cambiado de nuevo.

\- Es imposible, verifiqué hace una hora que estaba muerto.

\- Pues… está respirando.

Antes que Sakura, fue Naruto el que se levantó de allí y apartando a Kakashi de la puerta, entró como alma que lleva el diablo, observando a Sasuke encima de esa camilla, con los ojos abiertos y tratando de respirar con cierta dificultad.

\- ¡_Joder_! – susurró Naruto – tú… - dijo captando la atención de Sasuke, quien sonrió ligeramente.

\- ¿Ahora eres un gatito llorón? – preguntó Sasuke confuso de verle así.

\- Eres un imbécil – le gritó Naruto enfadado, realmente enfadado, lanzándose sobre él abrazándole.

\- Ey… vale… estoy bien.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo.

\- Volveré a hacerlo – sonrió Sasuke – alguien tiene que protegerte, volvería a meterme en medio de un ataque hacia ti sin dudarlo.

\- QUE NO LO HAGAS – le gritó esta vez aún con más fuerza – no soportaría la idea de que te ocurra algo, sólo eres un imbécil.

\- Naruto… estoy bien, ¿vale? No te preocupes tanto.

\- ¿Que no me preocupe? ¿Es que estás mal de la cabeza? Has estado a punto de morir, de hecho, lo has hecho. ¿Sabes lo que he sentido? No puedo perderte.

\- Estoy bien ahora, cálmate.

\- Imbécil – era lo único que conseguía salir de la boca de Naruto mientras se abrazaba a Sasuke y hundía su rostro en su pecho.

El alta se la dieron en una semana y todo, porque Sakura quería hacerle pruebas y más pruebas para verificar que estaba bien. En todo ese tiempo, Naruto no quiso contarle a Sasuke nada de lo ocurrido, no parecía encontrar el momento para poder hacerlo. Para entonces, Naruto prefirió llevárselo a su casa y aunque tuvo alguna discusión con él, al final, el cabezón acabó aceptando ir.

Extrañamente, su casa estaba recogida pese a la sorpresa que eso suponía en Sasuke. Recordaba a Naruto como un auténtico negado para las tareas del hogar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras observaba a un nervioso Naruto que cerraba la puerta tras ellos y dejaba las llaves sobre una pequeña mesa.

\- No hacía falta que viniera aquí. ¿Lo sabías?

\- ¿Aún sigues con eso? Ya te lo dije, no pienso irme de tu lado hasta que no compruebe que estás completamente recuperado.

\- No he sufrido dolores de cabeza ni desmayos en toda la semana, estoy bien. Además… me han dicho que puedo volver a entrenar y regresar al trabajo.

\- No vas a ser mi ANBU por ahora, sigues de vacaciones.

\- ¿Vacaciones? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa – yo no he pedido vacaciones.

\- Te he dado vacaciones permanentes por ahora, hasta nuevo aviso.

\- Gatito asustadizo – susurró Sasuke consiguiendo que Naruto se girase hacia él.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó algo molesto.

\- Que necesito una ducha.

Aquello sonrojo aún más a Naruto, quien recordaba perfectamente su metedura de pata en el aseo cuando Sasuke se estaba duchando la última vez. Puede que él no lo recordase ahora, pero Naruto sí lo hacía. Lo tenía grabado a fuego en su mente.

\- ¿Una ducha? – preguntó casi como si fuera tonto.

\- Sí… una ducha. ¿Sabes lo que es? Ese aparato del que cae agua y con el que te lavas – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Ya… sé lo que es, es sólo que…

\- Si quieres ducharte conmigo… dejaré la puerta abierta, pero esta vez por favor, no entres a escondidas – sonrió Sasuke.

\- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Recuerdas eso?

\- Recuerdo todo lo que viví en esa técnica – sonrió – eres tú el que no quería hablar de ello.

\- Recuerdas…

\- ¿El beso? Sí, claro que sí.

\- Mier… - intentó quejarse un sonrojado Naruto, pero lo único que consiguió fue que los labios de Sasuke cortasen su frase al besarle.

Un intenso beso, del que Naruto se sorprendió pero el que no negó. Se había declarado a ese chico siendo un niño y él aún lo recordaba, sabía lo que había hecho y quizá… sí había servido para algo, quizá sí era la respuesta que buscaba a todo ese problema.

\- ¿Beso mejor que mi yo de niño? – preguntó Sasuke algo burlón.

\- No te creas, sigues igual de inexperto, pero te ayudaré con eso.

\- Ni que tú fueras un sex symbol – sonrió Sasuke – tampoco has estado con mucha gente que yo sepa.

\- Te esperaba a ti.

\- Y volví a Konoha por ti. Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí.

Sasuke aprovechó aquello para ejercer más fuerza con su cuerpo, derribando el de Naruto sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, quedando él encima. Quizá Naruto trataba de hablar, pero Sasuke no parecía dispuesto a ello, tan sólo a devorar una y otra vez sus labios.

Sus manos se colaron bajo la camiseta de Naruto pese a los aspavientos que éste hacía intentando colocarse mejor en el sofá. Finalmente, sus manos fueron hasta la nuca de Sasuke, agarrándose a ella, enredando sus dedos en su cabello a la vez que seguía el ritmo de aquellos labios.

No podía negar el miedo que había pasado por ese chico y la vergüenza que sentía ahora al darse cuenta de que todo lo que le había dicho y hecho cuando era un niño, Sasuke lo recordaba perfectamente. Pero por otro lado, también sentía que gracias a eso, habían conectado más de lo que ya lo estaban antes. Por fin ambos se habían decidido a dar el último paso, el único que les faltaba.

Un leve sonido salió por parte de Naruto al sentir cómo las manos de Sasuke empezaban a recorrer su abdomen bajo la camiseta, centrándose en sus abdominales y pectorales. No negaba que sentía cierta timidez al encontrarse en aquella situación, pero también Sasuke parecía algo avergonzado pese a que intentaba no demostrarlo. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente presos de los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo.

Soltó su agarre para bajar las manos hacia la camiseta de Sasuke. A él también le temblaban y, aun así, estaba igual de decidido que ese moreno, por lo que se armó de valor y cogiendo el borde de su camiseta, tiró de ella hacia arriba, siendo ayudado por Sasuke, quien elevó los brazos facilitándole que se la quitase.

Con rapidez, volvió a apoyar su pecho contra el de Naruto, uniendo una vez más sus labios a los de ese rubio que tan sólo se dejaba llevar, enredando su pierna con las de Sasuke, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento. Tanto tiempo habían deseado aquello y ahora por fin, todo parecía encajar.

Aquel ruido hizo que Naruto abriera los ojos un segundo, ese ruido como si algo se rompiera, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era su camiseta. El bruto de Sasuke le había destrozado la camiseta, rasgándola completamente y arrancándosela prácticamente de un tirón.

Una sonrisa se escapó entonces de los labios de Naruto, consiguiendo también sacar una de esas escasas sonrisas de Sasuke, ésas que parecía sólo guardar para ese rubio. Un nuevo beso llegó segundos antes de que empezase a meter la mano bajo los pantalones, cogiendo el miembro de su compañero y masajeándolo con suavidad.

Llevó dos de sus dedos hasta los labios de Naruto, cesando el beso para introducirlos y bajando a dar ligeros besos sobre su cuello, besos que fueron intensificándose mientras Naruto centraba los movimientos de su lengua en esos dedos juguetones de Sasuke.

Una vez lubricados, sin dilación alguna, Sasuke los bajó hacia la entrepierna de Naruto, introduciendo con suavidad uno de sus dedos en él. Para el rubio, todo aquello era simplemente extraño y nuevo, seguramente igual que para el solitario de Sasuke Uchiha. Ambos habían vivido inmersos en su propia soledad.

Suspiros era lo único que escuchaba de Naruto, unos suspiros que le emocionaban y le hacía continuar en aquello. Ambos se excitaban mutuamente sintiéndose completamente parte el uno del otro, centrándose en los temblores y la respiración de su amante, centrándose en disfrutar de aquello que tanto habían deseado y tanto tiempo habían pospuesto.

Naruto se armó de valor para coger el miembro de Sasuke también, acariciándolo a la vez que introducía en el interior del moreno uno de sus dedos, preparándole también, porque él… no pensaba perder jamás ante Sasuke Uchiha, porque quería todo de ese moreno igual que él le daría todo de sí.

Pese a que por un instante creyó que ese orgulloso moreno se negaría, observó con sorpresa cómo Sasuke suspiraba de placer al sentir ese dedo del rubio en su interior, lejos de quejarse, le besaba con más pasión, cediendo parte de su orgullo ante él, dejándole experimentar absolutamente todo en aquella relación. No puedo evitar sonreír, porque de eso se trataba… de compartirlo absolutamente todo el uno con el otro.

Sasuke fue el primero en introducir su miembro en el interior de Naruto. Un punzante dolor atravesó su cuerpo. Aunque su cuerpo se estremeció y su rostro se tensó, intentó relajarse, sabiendo que eso pasaría tarde o temprano. No negaba que la excitación había descendido un poco al sentir el dolor, pero Sasuke se movió con suavidad abriéndose paso entre lentas embestidas hasta que el rostro de Naruto empezó a relajarse también.

\- Lo siento – susurró entonces Sasuke.

\- Está bien, sólo… duele un poco.

\- ¿Aún te duele? – comentó moviéndose lentamente.

\- Sólo un poco, pero va pasándose. Sigue moviéndote.

Siguió en ello, moviendo su cadera con lentitud intentando que Naruto llegase al clímax aunque algo le decía que sería incapaz de hacerlo por el dolor inicial. Quizá era por eso por lo que se disculpaba, era su primera vez y pese a que había intentado tener cuidado, quizá había precipitado un poco la situación, quizá no le había preparado lo suficiente, dudaba… eso era lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza a Sasuke, dudas y más dudas de si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no.

\- Relájate – sonrió Naruto al verle tan centrado en algo que no era el sexo – estoy bien. Soy un ninja, un poco de dolor no va a matarme. He aguantado peores dolores que éste.

Sasuke sonrió relajándose un poco ante aquello, esas palabras de ánimo, hicieron que quisiera continuar, que acelerase un poco el ritmo centrándose entonces en sí mismo. Impuso su ritmo, el que más le gustaba a él y aunque escuchó los gemidos de Naruto y mantenía su mano en el miembro de éste intentando que también disfrutase lo mismo que él, algo le decía que Naruto estaba muy lejos de llegar, todo lo contrario que él. Finalmente, eyaculó en su interior pese a que Naruto no consiguió llegar.

\- Lo siento – le repitió.

\- No te preocupes – le comentó colocando su mano sobre la de Sasuke y moviéndola nuevamente sobre su miembro – aún puedo llegar.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo tú? – le preguntó Sasuke.

\- ¿El orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha va a dejarme? – sonrió Naruto.

\- Soy todo tuyo como tú eres mío, Naruto ¿De qué sirve una relación si no experimentamos todo de ella?

Naruto sonrió enredando su pierna en la cintura de ese moreno y empujándole sobre el sofá, colocándole esta vez abajo y él encima, posicionándose mejor para entrar en él.

\- Allá voy entonces – pronunció Naruto introduciendo con suavidad la punta, aunque ésta se torcía hacia los lados y no conseguía entrar, algo que hizo que Sasuke sonriera – maldición, esto parecía más fácil en las revistas, libros y películas.

\- Déjame ayudarte – comentó Sasuke aún con una ligera sonrisa, colocando la punta frente a su entrada – empuja Naruto.

Naruto le hizo caso, sintiendo entonces cómo empezaba a entrar en ese estrecho agujero. Ahora sí sentía placer mientras el rostro de Sasuke se tensaba. Sabía que sentiría ese dolor, el mismo que momentos antes él sentía, pero saber que ambos estaban unidos por el mismo sentimiento, era algo que no cambiaría jamás.

\- No te preocupes, sólo muévete, me acostumbraré al dolor – sonrió Sasuke.

Ante aquellas palabras, Naruto no podía negar que sentía cierto malestar, él no quería hacerle daño, pero también le tranquilizaba ver esa sonrisa confiada en ese moreno al que había amado tantos años en silencio y que ahora… era suyo como él era de Sasuke.

\- Vale. Puedo…

\- Haz lo que quieras, Naruto – sonrió Sasuke colocando su mano tras la nuca de Naruto e impulsándole hacia abajo para besarle, metiendo su lengua en aquella cavidad para jugar con la lengua del rubio.

Naruto se relajó, excitándose todavía más y empezando a moverse cada vez más a su propio ritmo, buscando su placer. Sentía las paredes de Sasuke abrirse ligeramente a su paso, abriéndole camino mientras su cuerpo bajo él temblaba por la excitación y el placer, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca de su amante.

Tan sólo quince minutos después de iniciar, Naruto ya no aguantaba más. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba en unos impulsos incontrolables. El placer desbordaba su cuerpo y dejó escapar todo su semen dentro de ese moreno que respiraba también con dificultad, bañado en sudor pero con una gran sonrisa.

\- Creo que ahora sí tengo que ducharme – le explicó Sasuke.

\- Te acompañaré esta vez.

\- Eso esperaba. Quizá pueda repetirlo en la ducha.

\- Tengo toda una vida para repetirlo contigo, Sasuke – le susurró Naruto dándole un nuevo beso, uno más dulce, un beso que sólo marcaba el inicio de toda una relación.


End file.
